Come What May
by ckil
Summary: A key forged through time and space, set apart by destiny forever and more, he shall conquer. Grew up in darkness brought on by envy, he will be set free on the cusp of his journey into a world hidden. Beware of his wrath for it can set the world on fire.
1. Chapter 1: Something Wicked

**Come What May**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Mildly Inspired by Knowledge is Power by Fetucini_

**Chapter 01: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

An old man laid on a bed in a room dimly lit by a dying fire in the fireplace. His eyes flickered opened. They were completely silver in color giving the old man a mystical appearance. He narrowed his eyes as he got up from the bed. He felt something.

He slowly walked out of the chamber into his main storefront. Thousands of boxes lay in cupboards. Each of these boxes had within them something every child dreamed of. A magic wand. Each of these wands had a unique feel to them. For the old man, they were his children and his name was Ollivander.

He stepped out of the shop into the cool dark night of an empty alley. If one were to visit this alley during the day, they would find it busy with witches, wizards and magical creatures of all ages and kinds.

He felt the air around him with his hand as if he could touch an invisible being. "Hmmm… Something has changed." A creepy smile lit his face as he muttered to himself. "Something wicked this way comes."

In a town called Little Whinging, Surrey, there was a lane by the name Privet Drive. Like many lanes in this town, the houses in this lane were abnormally normal. But unlike any other lane in any other town in any other world, this lane housed a boy by the name Harry James Potter.

Number 4 Privet Drive, like many houses had a garden, a yard and a nice car parked in front of it. But unlike any other house, it also had a boy living in its cupboard under the stairs.

Petunia Dursley was a woman with blonde hair, a horse like neck and was in her mid thirties. She rapped on the cupboard door. "Up! Get up! Now!"

Inside the cupboard a young Harry Potter woke up with a start. He was having a nice dream. A dream he had many times in which he was with his parents and they were all happy. He always felt sad that he couldn't see their faces, but he got the feeling they loved him dearly. Unfortunately for Harry he lost his parents when he was one year old. They died in a car crash leaving Harry with his detested relatives.

"Up! Did you get up?" screeched his aunt Petunia.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up on his thin cot. He put on his broken glasses and looked into a small broken mirror he salvaged a few years back. He had brilliant green eyes and messy jet-black hair, which he really liked. But today he felt different. Something had changed within him. He always remembered being terrified of something, of the screams from people he couldn't see.

But today he felt wickedness about him that he never realized he had. He felt confident, like he could take on the world and come at the top. But he also had a feeling that there was something out there for him. Something beyond living in a cupboard! Something magnificent! Something deadly!

He laughed at himself for getting such silly thoughts.

Aunt Petunia banged on the door. "Did you get up?"

"Yes, no need to shout," said Harry.

Aunt Petunia stepped back, confused by the sudden lack of disrespect. Her nephew was usually very timid and did exactly what they told him. The door opened and he stepped out. He looked different as well. Not in the physical sense. He still looked like a typical 11 year old, if a little thin. But the way he carried himself was entirely different.

"What did you say?" She asked in a whisper.

Harry scowled at her. "I said, no need to shout. I heard you once." He walked into the kitchen without looking back. He always cooked breakfast since he turned 7 nearly 4 years back and to tell the truth he didn't mind it. He found it peaceful to involve himself in it.

"It's… It's Dudley's birthday… Make sure you don't burn the bacon." Stuttered his aunt. Harry scoffed. As if he ever did.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way -– all over the place and in record time none-the-less. After every hair-cut his hair was back to it's original state in a day.

Harry suddenly realized that for hair to grow that fast was not normal. He screwed up his eyes in thought. His hair couldn't just be a fast growing hair. There were other incidents, which happened around him that were not normal too.

One time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) -– The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet.

And the other time, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. At that time Harry thought that the wind must have caught him in mid–jump.

But now he realized all these incidents were not normal. There was something about him that caused these incidents to happen. The more he thought about it the more he realized that his aunt and uncle knew about it as well. There had to be a reason why they called him a freak and blamed him when ever something abnormal happened.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel -– Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig without a tail. Harry smiled at the thought of giving him one.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room on the table. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia, who was back to her normal self, obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?''

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Harry thought that he could almost see the perspiration on his face. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. "Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

Harry rolled his eyes in disgust and thought Dudley was acting like a greedy little pig. He smirked again. A greedy little pig in a wig.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it promptly as ever while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, and sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Pinkley's going to visit her son. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap and his smirk turned to a full-blown smile. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Pinkley, an old lady who lived four streets away. Though Harry didn't really hate it there, he always felt uncomfortable sitting in the living room with an old woman and watching a boring show on TV.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking apprehensively at Harry's smiling face as though he'd planned this all along.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there -– or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend -– Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. Then she glanced at her nephew's face once again and made a decision. "He will have to come with us."

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. Harry controlled the laugh that was bubbling inside him. Only his parent's can believe Dudley's acting. He stayed silent having decided to enjoy the show.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. And Harry returned that grin with a wicked smile of his own, which faltered his cousin's thought process.

Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

Half an hour later, Harry was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

Harry just stared at his uncle non-pulsed. He got these kinds of threats before and they didn't scare him anymore. His uncle scowled at his lack of reaction but got into the car.

Soon they arrived at the zoo with his uncle cursing the hoodlums driving motorcycles as if they owned the road. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.

Harry walked behind the Dursleys and Piers and enjoyed the zoo by himself. Harry had a grand time while he walked from one animal exhibit to the other. Curiously, the animals flocked to him whenever he stood before the glass window of the exhibit. They stared at him even after he finished his lemon pop, which was strange.

Harry was standing before a lion exhibit staring at the magnificent beast. He put a hand to the glass and the lion walked up to his hand and sniffed it. It continued to stare at Harry while it sat on its hind legs tail swinging both ways. "Will you please roar?" asked Harry in a whisper.

And the lion bowed its head before it gave a mighty roar. Harry jumped in surprise as the lion obeyed him. This unfortunately also had the effect of attracting Dudley and Piers. They came lumbering toward Harry. "Gets of the way, freak," said Dudley before pushing Harry, who being half the weight Dudley was, fell on the ground.

The lion immediately got on to its legs while growling dangerously. Harry's temper flared and suddenly every glass in the lion's exhibit vanished. The lion roared as it approached Dudley and Piers who suddenly screamed and backed away from the dangerous beast. But they slipped and fell on the ground.

Harry, who was watching all this in fascination, suddenly realized what was going to happen. He might hate Dudley for what he was, but that doesn't mean he wanted him to die. He hoped the Lion would listen to him as it did the last time. "Stop," he commanded.

And the lion stopped. Harry slowly got to his feet and approached it. The lion walked up to him and it was nearly as tall at the shoulder as Harry was. It put its head in Harry's outstretched hand and purred as Harry stroked its great fur laid head.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came running on hearing Dudley's scream, but stopped at the sight that greeted them. They along with every visitor at the zoo were amazed at seeing an eleven-year-old boy petting a fully-grown 500-pound African lion and the said lion purring in pleasure.

Half a dozen zoo officials approached Harry and the lion cautiously.

"Err… boy, what's your name?" asked one official from a distance.

Harry looked around on hearing the voice and suddenly realized where he was. "Harry."

"Harry… Can you… Err… Make the lion come with you to the holding facilities?"

Harry nodded and he and the lion followed the zoo officials toward the lion's holding facility. And soon the lion was locked up inside and Harry parted with it, but not before getting a good-bye lick from it. He giggled at the feel of a wet tongue on his face.

And so Harry Potter for the first time in his life received a standing ovation from the relieved zoo visitors and officials though they were confused about the missing glass.

The zoo director approached Harry and thanked him for his efforts. He looked at the Dursleys who were standing nearby. "You have a special child here. You must be very proud of him."

The Dursleys grimaced at the thought of being proud of their nephew and soon left the zoo after being promised a lifetime worth of free visits to the zoo by the director who also gave Harry a Thousand Pound check.

The drive back to Privet Drive happened in complete silence. The Dursleys and Piers were too scared to talk. They occasionally glanced at Harry, who was absorbed in his mind. This was the sign he needed. He knew he made the glass vanish and he knew he was able to make the lion understand him. But how?

They dropped Piers on the way and soon entered their house. Vernon who was slightly pale all the way to house, got some of his color back. He fell on the couch taking huge breaths. Harry stood nearby looking amused.

Vernon glanced at him once and pointed to the cupboard. "Go… go to you cupboard. No meals."

Harry continued to smile at him. "I don't think so uncle. I am not sure you saw, but there quite a few pictures that were taken with the lion and me. What happens if someone found out I lived here and came to visit? I wonder what they will do to people who make a child live in a cupboard…"

He heard a gasp and turned around to see Aunt Petunia in the kitchen doorway. She had her mouth covered with her hand and her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Boy… Harry… Ta... Take your things into Dudley's second bedroom. I will bring your dinner up there. Please go."

Uncle Vernon started to protest but stopped at the glare he got from his wife.

Harry shrugged. He planned this very thing during the drive back home. He crawled into the cupboard and took his meager possessions into his new room. As he walked up the stairs he heard his aunt laying into his uncle on how she will not have anyone besmirching their name. What would the neighbors think?

That night Harry got the biggest meal he could remember getting in this house. He stayed up late looking out the window at the full moon marveling at its beauty. He didn't know what happened yesterday to change him. Thinking back on his actions, he knew he was never courageous or too clever. He in fact scared quite easily and was very average in school.

But now, he felt the same as he felt this morning. He felt confident. He felt cleverer than he ever felt before. And there was this expectant feeling about him. He felt as if he was standing on the brink of a revelation. That he will finally understand the reason behind his abnormality. He slept with a smile on his face and wondered what tomorrow will bring.

The next few weeks passed uncertainly at #4 Privet drive. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ignored Harry as much as possible. And all it took was a punch to the stomach for Dudley to do the same. Even though he was twice as big as Harry, the only reason Dudley always went after his cousin was because Harry never fought back. But all that changed when he punched Dudley in retaliation for pushing him.

Dudley of course never told this to his parents. He didn't want to look like a coward in front of them. So it remained a secret between the two children and Dudley or his gang never bothered Harry again.

Harry wanted to prove himself once before he left the primary school and so he concentrated hard on his studies. The teachers were pleasantly surprised when in the end of the year tests he scored among the highest marks in his class. His Aunt Petunia scowled at him fiercely for beating Dudley in the tests, but signed the report sheet nonetheless. She didn't want any kind of attention brought on to them especially as Harry proved right and there was a brief article in the local newspaper with even a picture of Harry petting the lion.

The rest of the summer Harry spent most of his time either in the park or the library where he read fantasy novels like the Lord of the Rings. He knew he had some power in him, which allowed him to do things no one else could. He tried to manifest it again, but only achieved a small amount of success. After reading about how Gandalf can move things with his staff, Harry tried to do the same with his hand. After nearly 3 weeks of trying to make a leaf move, he was able to float it in the air for a few seconds before he was exhausted. As brief as the result might be, it gave renewed hope to Harry.

He also blackmailed his aunt into cashing the check he got from the Zoo director and went shopping when Aunt Petunia took Dudley to shop for his new school, Smeltings. For the first time he got clothes and shoes that fit him. His aunt also bought him clothes for the new school he will be joining the next academic year, Stonewall high. He also splurged a little and bought new glasses with better prescription and a nice watch - something he always wanted.

And soon it was the 31st of July and his birthday. It was never a special occasion for him as he never had anyone to celebrate it with. That morning breakfast was interrupted by arrival of the mail.

"Get the mail, Harry." Said uncle Vernon from behind his newspaper.

Harry wanted to argue about it. But his relatives have been almost bearable these past weeks and he decided to obey them this time.

He picked up the mail and glanced through them as he walked back to the kitchen. There were a couple of bills and a postcard from Aunt Marge. But the letter that caught Harry's eyes was a thick envelope in yellowed parchment. As Harry held it in his hand, he got the same feeling of expectancy he had a couple of months back. It was a letter addressed to him and he never got any letter before.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

He slowly walked back to the kitchen and gave uncle Vernon the other mail. He sat on his chair and opened the envelope when it was snatched from his hand. He cursed himself. He knew better than to have opened it here.

"Dad… Dad… Look Harry got a letter." Said Dudley as he held out the letter to uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon paled at that. They talked about this happening after the zoo incident. Uncle Vernon snatched that letter.

Harry was raging inside. This was the first time someone sent him a letter and he will have it. He slapped the table hard and to his surprise it broke in two spilling the contents all over the floor. Aunt Petunia Shrieked, Dudley fell over backward from his chair and uncle Vernon gaped at the broken table in horror.

Harry held out his hand to uncle Vernon. "I will have my letter back now, please."

Uncle Vernon, whose mind is still processing what happened, gave the letter to him. Harry saw that there were three parchments in it. He read the first one.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as directions to where you can buy them._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry blinked at the letter surprised. Yet he was the happiest he had ever been. It was magic that he could do and there were other people like him out there and a lot of them, if there was even a school.

He pulled out the second parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Ad Albert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

The third parchment was a map to a place called Diagon Alley near Charring Cross. It also had a list of shops in the alley and those suggested to the students were marked in red. Harry found it fascinating that there was even a bank called Gringotts in the alley.

After he finished reading the parchment, he looked at his aunt and uncle who were deathly pale. Now he understood what he had in him. Now he understood the reason they hated him.

He narrowed his eyes at his Aunt. "So… You knew then. You knew about magic."

It was not a questions but a statement. His Aunt sneered showing her true personality since that day in the zoo. "Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "_Knew_! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that _school_ — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at that school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —_abnormal_ — and then, if you please, she and her dratted husband lost their minds and we landed with you."

Harry had gone very pale at that statement. "Lost their minds? Are you telling me they are alive?"

"Of course they are alive. They are rotting in some freak hospital or the other, leaving you as a burden to us."

Harry closed his eyes as different emotions tried to take over him. His parents were alive. "She was your sister and you never visited her once? You never thought to tell their only son they are alive?" With each statement his voice rose to a level the Dursleys never heard before.

All three members of the Dursley family were shaking by that time as things started to rattle in the house. Suddenly a glass vase broke into a hundred pieces. That got Harry's attention enough to calm him down.

He folded the parchment and put it back in the envelope. Without even a glance at his relatives, he walked out of the kitchen and the house. He slowly walked toward the park in a daze. When he reached the park, he sat at a bench and stared at nothing. Tears leaked out of his eyes. His parents were alive. His aunt said they lost their minds… But maybe they were near to being cured? He had to see them. The only address he knew about was that of Diagon Alley. He decided to go there first and from there he will try and find out where his parents were.

He got back to his feet and walked down toward the street where there was a Taxi stand. He hailed one and gave him the address. The taxi driver was hesitant to take such a young kid, but Harry told him he was meeting his friends and he showed the driver some of the remaining prize money he was always carrying on him.

The drive took 40 minutes given that it's early in the morning and it was the weekend. Soon Harry found himself standing before a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron", which he nearly missed.

He opened the door and all conversation in the pub stopped for a moment, before it started up again. Harry approached the bar man as the letter he got suggested. The bar man saw him and smiled.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Are you, Tom, sir?"

"Yes lad and its just Tom. Are you a new student then?"

Harry nodded not trusting his mouth.

Tom gave him a welcome smile. "Well lad, let me be the first to welcome you to the wizarding world. Here, follow me and I will show you the way to the alley."

Harry followed him silently to the back of the pub and to a dead end blocked by a wall. Tom took out a stick, which Harry presumed is a wand and tapped a set of bricks.

"Memorize the sequence and you can open the gateway anytime after you got your wand."

Harry stood still as the bricks wiggled and a small hole appeared in them and grew larger and larger until there was an archway formed in the wall.

Tom grinned at Harry's reaction. He always found it amusing to see the reaction of young ones when they first see the alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Parents

**Come What May**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Mildly Inspired by Knowledge is Power by Fetucini_

**Chapter 02: Meet The Parents**

Harry's mouth dropped open but it quickly changed to a big wide smile. He never realized anything could be so beautiful… so wondrous. And Diagon Alley was that and more. It was truly amazing. Harry turned to face Tom, the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron, who opened the doorway to the alley. "Thanks a lot Tom. I really appreciate it."

"No problem lad. You take care now. Best make the bank, Gringotts, that's the white building at the end of the alley your first stop. You would need the wizarding money before you can buy anything in the alley."

Harry nodded and stepped into the alley. "By the way, what's your name?" asked Tom.

Harry turned around with the grin still on his face. "Harry Potter," and he raced toward the bank missing the surprised expression, which turned to that of grief on Tom's face. He shook his head and closed the gateway.

As Harry raced toward the bank, he wished he had more eyes to take in all the sights at once. It was amazing to say the least.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium —

Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

And finally he reached a snowy white building made of marble with big letters on the top spelled GRINGOTTS. He quickly climbed up the stairs and arrived at a set of bronze doors being guarded by a ferocious being, dressed in full armor and holding a spear. The letter hadn't said they were any creatures here.

Seeing him, the creature bowed and ushered him inside. Then Harry arrived at a set of silver doors with words engraved upon them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

As he finished reading it, he felt some kind of a weight trying to leach on to him and pushed back. There were two creatures guarding the door and they looked at each other surprised. They knew only a very powerful wizard can withstand their compulsion and were surprised to see an 11 year old doing so.

One creature ushered Harry in, while the other walked inside with him. Harry saw about a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Harry joined a queue of people in front of a counter.

He glanced at the creature that walked inside with him and saw him talking to another creature that was dressed in a suit of some kind. That creature in a suit glanced at Harry and nodded to the one in armor, who then left back to guard the door.

Harry didn't know what happened and was a little apprehensive when his turn came. But he walked on resolutely toward the creature looking down at him from the counter.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Err… Hello? I am new to the whole magic thing. Can you tell me what you are?"

The creature scowled at him, but answered nonetheless. After all, this wizard asked politely. "We are of the goblin race, sir."

Harry nodded. Goblins! Who knew they were real. "Thank you. I need some wizarding money to shop in the alley."

The goblin pointed to another goblin with a longer queue. "That is the counter where you can exchange muggle money for wizarding money. Thank you."

Harry guessed muggle money to mean, normal money and was about to leave toward the line, when he got an idea. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at the goblin.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I have a question."

The goblin was clearly irritated. "Make it quick. In Gringotts time is money."

"Thanks. I know my parents were wizards and I was wondering if they had any money here…"

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

The goblin was surprised to hear this. It looked down at the boy before him more clearly. The goblin finally nodded and produced a parchment and a heavy quill. "Please write your name in full."

Harry took the quill in his hand and signed his name. Harry James Potter in some dark red ink he couldn't see.

The goblin took the parchment back and waved a hand on it. "Please wait here, Mr. Potter."

Harry waited patiently and the goblin came back within 10 minutes and handed over 2 keys to Harry. "You have two vaults Mr. Potter. One is a trust vault setup by your parents and the other the Potter family vault."

Harry took the keys in wonder. One is a small bronze one and the other a larger gold one. He guessed the larger one belonged to his family vault. "Thank you. May I ask how much I have available?"

The goblin looked back at his records. It waved its hand creating a duplicate and gave it to Harry. "Your trust vault hasn't been used since it was setup by your parents ten years ago. It has thirty thousand galleons. The only withdrawals from your family vault these past ten years have been made to St. Mungos in order to support your parents. It now has little over a million galleons."

Harry's eyes widened. "Is St. Mungos a hospital, sir?"

"It is. Though I do not know where it is located."

Harry nodded glumly. "How much does a galleon equal in moggle money?"

"It's muggle Mr. Potter and approximately 7 pounds to a galleon."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He is a millionaire.

"How can I withdraw money from these vaults?"

"I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Brimspear!"

A second goblin arrived a few seconds later and Harry followed him. "Where to first, sir?" asked the goblin.

Harry thought about it for a second. "Which is the closest vault?"

"That would be your trust vault. Please climb into the cart."

Harry climbed into a mining cart and was carted off in a wild ride to his vault. By the time the cart came to a stop he was laughing in delight. He had enjoyed that thoroughly.

Brimspear opened the door to the cart and beckoned Harry to follow him. "Key please."

Harry gave him the key and the goblin opened the door for him. They were stacks of gold, silver and bronze coins in there. Harry never saw such wealth before and it was all his. He wondered how much 2 million would look like if 30,000 would look like this.

He walked into the vault and stared at the coins again. "What's the difference between the coins?"

The goblin looked at Harry strangely before it explained. "The gold ones are Galleons, Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty- nine Knuts to a Sickle."

Harry did a quick math in his head. If his parents setup 30,000 galleons for his education, or at least that's what Harry thought, then he will need to spread it out over 7 years. That would come to 4,285 galleons an year approximately.

"Can I have 4,285 galleons please?"

The goblin took an empty bag lying inside and then levitated the required galleons into it. Harry was impressed with the first serious bit of magic he saw and the goblin was able to do it without a wand. Brilliant!

Soon he got out of the bank and looked around. He saw a wizard appear out of thin air and another shrinking a trunk with his wand. It seemed wizards need wand to do magic, though Harry wondered why he could levitate the leaf without one, even if it exhausted him. He decided to get his wand first before he could enquire about his parents. Then, if he had to come back to the alley he can do that without depending on anyone.

He looked at the parchment listing the shops in the alley and saw the place he could get a wand is called Ollivanders. So he searched for the shop until he found it. It was a narrow shabby shop, with peeling gold letters on the top reading: _Ollivander: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C._ To tell the truth, Harry was not impressed by it. But then, it must be a very old shop.

Harry shrugged and slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He stood there for a few minutes before he called out. "Hello!"

That's when he sensed he was being observed. He didn't know how, but he knew where the person was hiding and turned to face, what looked like an empty corner. But soon, an old man with silver moon eyes faded in looking curious. "Curious… How did you sense me Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Just a feeling I had… How did you know my name sir?"

Ollivander approached him slowly. "I remember every wand I sold Mr. Potter. You look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes."

This was the first bit of information Harry ever had regarding his parents other than their names. "Really?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, though it is surprising you know not about them?"

Harry face twisted into a bitter sneer full of contempt. "I was living with my relatives and until today I was told they were dead. I don't even know how they look like."

Ollivander now stood very close to Harry. He reached out with his hand to feel the air around the boy. "How very curious…"

"Sorry, but what's curious?"

"Tell me Mr. Potter, did something change recently in your life? I am not talking of the letter you got today… But something about two months back?"

Harry was taken aback that this old man new about that. It must be something common in this world he thought. And so he told the wand maker about waking up one day and feeling more confident, sharp and the feeling of expectancy he always had since then. He told him of the incident with the lion and floating the leaf. He ended with what happened today.

Ollivander listened to all of it with patience. At the end he simply smiled. "You are a child of destiny Mr. Potter. That is the air of expectancy you carry with you…"

"Destiny?"

"Yes, destiny! Though I regret to say it is not the right time for you to know what it is…"

Harry bristled at that statement. "Why not?" He asked hotly.

"Because Mr. Potter, you are not prepared." He paused seeing Harry's confusion. "Magic is great and powerful Mr. Potter. It can do good deeds as well as terrible deeds. And when the time is right you will know what your destiny is. Magic itself will see to that…"

"You speak as if magic is alive?"

Ollivander smiled. "And so you have taken the first step in your education. Magic is indeed alive Mr. Potter. You will be taught many things at Hogwarts. But always keep this in mind. Magic is all around us. It governs us and it leads us. It connects us all in it's intricate web."

Harry absorbed this. "Thank you. I will remember it."

"Good… good… Now we must find your wand."

Soon Harry was trying wand after wand with no luck. At last Ollivander smiled to himself. "A tricky customer I see… No matter… I will find a wand for you."

Harry, who was getting impatient, voiced a question. "But Mr. Ollivander, why do I need a wand?"

"You yourself said it, Mr. Potter. It took you a long time to levitate a simple leaf and you were exhausted after that. There are many types of magics. Some need a focus and some don't. Doing magic without a wand is possible. But it will take much practice and patience and as you learn more complex magics, you will come to appreciate your wand even more."

With that he walked inside leaving Harry to his thoughts. He waited for a few minutes before he saw Ollivander walking toward him carrying a single box. And he got that feeling of expectancy back again in full force on seeing the wand. It felt like it was calling to him. Like it was his and his alone and wanted to be with him.

Ollivander saw this as well. He set the box on the table and opened the lid. Harry gazed at the beautiful wand inside it. He reached inside and grasped it. He breathed in suddenly. His entire body felt like it was on fire… not burning… but warm inside. He opened his eyes and swished the wand like he did with the previous wands. Pure brilliant white light flooded out lighting up the shop like sun lighting up a planet.

Finally when the light died down, Harry looked at his wand in wonder. Ollivander clapped his hands in applause. "Bravo, Mr. Potter, bravo. You bonded with a wand like none other I have seen and what a wand it is…"

"What is it made of Mr. Ollivander?"

"Ahh… That's a story Mr. Potter and I shall tell you what I can. That wand you hold in your hand has a long history, one that tells tales of great tragedy and great success. There is a wand of legends that has had many names in the past, but one name that would be the most proper would be the 'Elder Wand', and that wand is the wand you hold in your hands right now," he began, in a grandfatherly 'story-telling' voice.

"If you are to believe legends, and in the Wizarding world, one will learn that to every legend, there is always some semblance of truth, then perhaps this story may interest you," he said. "There was once three brothers who were walking, and in time, came upon a river too deep and dangerous to swim or wade across, but because the brothers were learned in the magical arts, they produced a bridge over the river. At the middle of the bridge, they came across a hooded figure, Death himself. Death was enraged, for the clever brothers crossed over the river unharmed while the previous travelers drowned in the dangerous waters. Death pretended to congratulate the wizards and told them they each deserved a prize for their marvelous magic," Ollivander paused there to gather his thoughts.

"The oldest of the brothers, who was a combative man, asked for a duel-winning wand, also worthy for a wizard who conquered Death. So Death retrieved a branch from an

Elder Tree and fashioned a wand to give to the oldest brother," he explained, motioning to the wand in Harry's hands causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock "The second of the brothers, who was arrogant, wanted to humiliate Death further and asked for the power to recall the dead. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to him and told him that the stone had the power of resurrection. The youngest brother was the humblest, the wisest, and did not trust Death in the slightest. He asked for something enabling him to move on without being followed by Death. So Death most unwillingly gave up his Cloak of Invisibility to the brother. After this, Death moved out of the way, and the brothers discussed their recent adventure," Ollivander was pleased to see that he had Harry enthralled by his tale.

"In time, the brothers separated towards different adventures. The oldest brother engaged in duels, which he always won, boasting about his invincible wand from Death. One night, however, when he was asleep, a jealous wizard crept up on him, slit the brother's throat, and took the wand for himself; Death then took the first brother for his own," he said to Harry's surprise.

"The second brother had a home where he lived alone; he got the stone out one day and turned it thrice in his hand. The woman who he hoped to marry, only to have died previously, appeared before him. She was separated from her deathly world and was sad and cold. Driven mad, the second brother killed himself and rejoined his love in death;

Death then took the second brother for his own," he paused, his eyes looking into the distance, seeing into a past all but forgotten.

"Death never found the youngest brother until he took off the cloak and passed it to his son. Death appeared upon the youngest brother who greeted him as an old friend and they departed from the world as equals. The three objects that death fashioned for the brothers were forever known as the Deathly Hallows. It is said that whoever wields all three of the hallows will be considered the master of death."

Harry who was enthralled by the story looked at his wand again. "It feels so right, like a long lost brother and when I first touched it… It felt warm… I don't remember how it feels, but it felt like a mother's hug…"

As it should be, thought Ollivander. "That wand has bonded with you completely Mr. Potter. I don't think you need to worry about anyone stealing it from you."

Harry looked confused. "Does it mean that if I loose a duel then it will still be mine? Why though? What's special about me?"

Ollivander chuckled. "Oh! You are plenty special Mr. Potter and in due time you will know why. A destiny like none other awaits you. And as for loosing a duel, let's try it now shall me."

He took out his wand and fired a quick spell at Harry, who being close to Ollivander didn't have the time to dodge the spell. It struck him right on the chest, pushing him back a few feet. The wand flew from his hand toward Ollivander, but stopped mid way and went back to Harry who caught it cleanly.

Ollivander shook his head in amazement. "A complete bond Mr. Potter. That wand will serve you and only you. It shall live with you, protect you and its powers will end with you. The spell I fired at you is called the disarming charm. Look it up when you have time. It disarms a wizard of his wand. If you didn't bond with your wand, at this point, as the story goes it would only work for me, which is clearly not the case."

Harry looked at his wand in amazement. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a brilliant wand, but he will make the best use of it.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Said Harry sincerely.

The wand maker waved him off. "Not to worry Mr. Potter, I will always help you to the best of my ability."

"How much do I owe you, sir?" asked Harry.

"For the wand, nothing; as it was not made by me. But can I tempt you with a wand holster and a wand care kit? It is important to take care of one's wand."

Harry immediately nodded. Ollivander produced a selection of wand holders and Harry selected a black dragon hide holster. Ollivander showed him how to put it on his wrist and get the wand out with a flick.

Harry practiced it a couple of times and nodded in satisfaction. He paid Ollivander 48 galleons. "Mr. Ollivander… I never met my parents before and I want to visit them today. Can you tell me where I can find them? Someone mentioned a place called St. Mungos…"

Ollivander sighed in sadness. "Your parents were good people Mr. Potter. I remember the first time they came to buy their wands… Your father's was good for transfiguration, while your mother's for charms… The last I heard, they were indeed admitted into St. Mungos. I wish I can take you there myself, but now is the season for first years to get their wands… and I cannot leave my shop."

Seeing Harry's crestfallen face, he quickly continued. "But, I will show you a method to get you there. Have you ever used a floo before?"

Harry brightened up and shook his head. "Very well, follow me and I shall show you."

Ollivander then explained how the floo worked. "Make sure you pronounce the words clearly Mr. Potter. It is very important. After you are done at the hospital, you can floo back to my shop. My floo address is 'Ollivanders, the Wand Maker'."

Harry nodded his understanding and took the floo powder in his hand. "Thanks again, Mr. Ollivander." He threw the powder into the fire, which immediately turned green. He stepped into it and shouted. "St. Mungos."

Ollivander saw Harry being whisked away and smiled. It was too bad he couldn't accompany the child, but the child must learn to be self-sufficient and depend on himself more than anyone else. He was after all the child marked by destiny to fulfill the prophecy of old. "A key forged through time and space indeed." He chuckled to himself. "Interesting times are afoot…"

Harry stumbled out of a fireplace into a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs browsing through magazines. He joined a queue in front of a young brunette witch seated at a desk marked enquiries.

Soon it was his turn and he approached the desk. "I am here to see the Potters please."

The witch looked up startled at the proclamation. "The Potters? Oh my! What's your relation to them? They don't get many visitors."

He answered back emotionlessly. "I am their son."

She stared at him in shock. "Oh!" She paused as she gathered herself. She shuffled through a few papers and looked up again. "Right, fourth floor, Janus Thickey Ward."

"Thank you."

Harry turned around and walked away from the desk. He entered the elevator and waited along with a man who had a 3-foot long nose. The man glanced at Harry and laughed nervously. "Spell damage. Misuss was angry you see." He continued to stare at the door gulping nervously.

Finally the door opened and Harry stepped in to the Spell Damage ward. He walked steadily, with a racing heartbeat as he followed the directions to the long-term spell damage section, the Janus Thickey ward. There was a matron waiting for him.

She smiled kindly at him as he approached. "Hello! You must be here to see the Potters. You are their son?"

Harry nodded silently. She put an arm around his shoulder. "I know this might be hard for you. But you must know that they can't recognize anyone. Not even you."

He nodded again. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't even know how they looked. The matron sighed loudly and pointed her wand at the door. "Alohomora!" The door opened and she led the way inside. She stopped a few feet into the room. "They are on the farther end of the room on the right." She gave his shoulder a final squeeze and left him.

Harry stood there realizing that he will be seeing his parents for the first time. He looked around to see three more people in various states of disaster. There were many personal belongings around their beds.

He walked toward the beds blocked off from view by a flowery curtain. He stood before the curtain unsure of what to do. He slowly parted the curtain and entered inside. What he saw brought tears to his eyes.

His mother and father lay on two beds staring into space, lost in their own minds. Unlike the other patients, they had no personal belongings near them. Harry stepped closer to see them more clearly through his tear stained eyes. His father's hair had reseeded and gone gray. His face was nothing but a hollow husk. But he can see the resemblance. He did look exactly like his father. His eyes met Harry's for the first time and Harry's breath hitched as hot tears rolled out of his eyes on seeing his father's empty stare. "Hello dad."

James stared at him unnervingly for a whole minute before he smiled and went back to staring at the ceiling.

Harry turned to face his mother to find her already staring at him. Her hair had dulled to a dark gray much like his father. Her once vibrant green eyes were pale and blank. Harry reached out and touched her cheek. "Hello mom."

He openly cried on seeing his parents in such a helpless state. He kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged her. If he was expecting some kind of reaction, he was disappointed to get none. He kissed and hugged his father as well before he stepped back.

"I love you mom, dad. I love you so much. I miss you a lot. I didn't know you were alive until now. Please forgive me for not visiting you earlier."

They both stared back at him as he talked, but as soon as he finished, they went back to staring at nothing. Not able to see his parents in their condition, Harry quickly walked out of the room, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

He saw the matron waiting outside and approached her. "Thank you Madame."

She smiled kindly at him. "Not a problem, dear. This is your first time here?"

"I have been living with my muggle relatives and only learnt today that they were alive."

She teared up. "You poor dear. It must be horrible for you."

"Can you tell me what happened? I only came to know of the magical world today."

She sighed and asked him to sit. "You see Harry, until a decade back, there was war in our world. A wizard by the name you-know-who gathered a group of people under him called the death eaters. They wanted to keep magic between those of pure origins, the pure bloods. And so they waged a war against all the others including the ministry of magic. And when it looked like they were going to win the war, you-know-who attacked a boy called Neville Longbottom. He first killed his parents and then went after him. No one knows what happened, but when he fired the killing curse, instead of killing the one-year-old boy, it backfired killing you-know-who instead and young Neville became the boy-who-lived."

Harry listened to her closely, though he was getting lost with all the abbreviated names. The matron continued her tail. "That happened on 31st October 1981, on Halloween. That same night, when some of his followers realized that he was gone, they went after a few prominent families known for fighting him. One of those families was yours. Four of his followers, I don't know their names, attacked them and tortured them until their minds broke. The Aurors caught them and threw them in Azkaban, the wizarding prison."

"And they were like this since then? For ten years? With all the magic there was no cure?" asked Harry incredulously.

She sighed. "Magic has its limitations to Harry. The healers tried everything they could, but without success."

Harry got a determined look in his eye. If none of these people could help them, he would. Then, another thought stuck him. There were no personal belongings near their beds. "Has anyone ever visited them, Madame?"

"I don't know if you know him dear, but Rubeus Hagrid shows up every year at Christmas. He is the only one I know of. If you are going to Hogwarts this year, look him up, he is the gamekeeper there." She paused thinking. "And I think Severus Snape visited once or twice since the incident. He's the potions professor at Hogwarts."

Harry absorbed the information with mixed feelings, happy that his parents had at least one or two friends. After that he gave his mom and dad a goodbye kiss and left after thanking the matron.

He flooed back to Ollivanders, where he found the wand maker waiting for him. "Today is your birthday is it not, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir."

"Then, accept this humble gift from me, " he said giving Harry a book.

Harry was stunned by his actions. "But... But… I can't sir…"

But Ollivander shoved it in Harry's hand. "Nonsense lad. Take it."

Harry took it hesitantly and read the title. "The power of mind – A book on Occlumency." He looked back at the wand maker. "What is it sir?"

"It's an important skill you must master, Mr. Potter. There are people who can see into your mind using a skill called Legilimency. A few of your professors at school can, including the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. This skill, Occlumency will help shield your thoughts from them. Especially with the wand you have, it is most important for you to learn this skill."

Harry promised the old man that he would do as he asked and left the shop. He quickly went to a mail service and owled the deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall his acceptance letter. He still had much shopping to do. But first, he stopped for a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

He went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and purchased a set of plain black school robes, a set of white shirts, a black cardigan, a scarf, slacks and several ties for school. He also purchased a set of casual robes and cloaks for everyday use.

From there he went to a trunk shop. He looked at the different trunks and chose one with three compartments in it. One for clothes, the second for books and the third for any miscellaneous items he might have.

From there he went to Apothecary where he stocked up on the required potion ingredients and cauldrons and the Astronomy store where he bought the top of the line telescope.

He looked at the Eeylops Owl Emporium eagerly. He never had a pet before and wanted to get one. He stood outside the store for a few minutes and finally gave up on it. As sad as it was, he had no one to write to with an owl.

Harry's final stop was the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. He purchased the required first year texts as well as the rest of the 'standard book of spells' series. After learning from Ollivander about his dad specializing in transfiguration and his mother in charms, he decided he would do them proud by being the best in those subjects. So he bought a wide variety of books in these two subjects from beginners to advanced. He also added a few books on defense and hexes and curses. Who knew what was out there?

He bought Hogwarts A History to know more about the school, a beginners guide for muggleborns, and a few books on wizarding history, which included _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._

And lastly he spent the most time picking books on healing. He wanted to understand the subject better. The key to his parents cure lies somewhere out there and he would find it even if it meant the end of the world, even if it meant he had to somehow reverse back time. Because, for them he will do it.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will cover summer and the journey to hogy hogy warts.


	3. Chapter 3: Summer & The Express

**Come What May**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Mildly Inspired by Knowledge is Power by Fetucini_

**Chapter 03: Summer & The Express**

Harry finished shopping for his books and went back to the Leaky Cauldron where he had a large plate of beef stew for dinner. As he finished the last of his meal, he saw Tom, the barkeep approach him.

"So young master, Mr. Potter. How was your first time in the alley?"

Harry smiled at the kind old man. "It was great, Tom, thanks. It's the best place I have seen. And please call me Harry."

"Glad you liked it Harry." Then he spotted a man waiting at the bar. "Ahh… It looks like Mr. Pumbleton is checking out," said Tom as he walked back to the bar.

Harry saw Mr. Pumbleton, a portly man give Tom a set of keys and a bunch of galleons before he left through the muggle entrance. Harry scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. He really didn't want to go back to his bastard relatives.

He picked up the empty plate and walked toward the bar, where he laid his it. Tom smiled through his toothless mouth. "You don't need to do that, Harry. I would have taken care of the plate."

Harry shrugged. "It's fine, Tom. I do have a question… Do you rent out rooms here?"

"Oh yes, Harry. We have about thirty rooms, which we rent out on a regular basis."

"How much do you rent them out for?" asked Harry as a plan unfolded in his mind.

Tom scratched his baldhead. "It depends on how many day you want to rent it really, and if you want meals with it. I'd say around thirty galleons a week for everything."

Harry did a quick calculation. At 30 galleons a week, he would only spend around 120 galleons before he had to go to Hogwarts and he can definitely afford that. Making the decision, he looked up at Tom.

"Can I have a room until the first of September, Tom?"

Tom scowled at him slightly. "I do have a room, but why would you need it? Where were you living before now?"

"My muggle relatives and they don't really like magic. They would prefer if I stay somewhere here for the rest of the summer."

Tom shrugged. He didn't have a problem with the young boy staying at his pub. After all the Potters were well known even though their story is one of tragedy.

"All right lad." Harry's heart leaped in joy as he took hold of his room key. He was about to pay when Tom stopped him.

"Don't worry about paying right now, lad. Just pay me at the end of every week and it will be fine."

"It's room nineteen. Here let me show you." He took Harry up a floor to a room at the far corner. Harry gazed inside and couldn't help but smile in jubilation. The room was much bigger than Dudley's second room. It had a nice bed, a table and a chair and an attached bathroom. What else would he need? And he also had access to Diagon Alley and he can visit his parents whenever he want.

"This is brilliant, Tom. Thanks."

"Now, don't go and make any trouble and we will get along just fine. Do you need anything else?"

"I need to go back to my relatives house and get my stuff." He said more to himself.

"You got a wand don't you? Then, just call on the knight bus. It will get you there in a jiffy."

Seeing Harry's confused expression, Tom explained how to summon the knight bus. Harry thanked him once again before he left his trunk in his new room and went outside to the muggle side.

He stood on the sidewalk and raised his wand in the air. A few seconds later they was a huge BANG, which made him jump a few feet in the air. He looked around startled, when he saw a violently purple Triple Decker Bus with the name "The Knight Bus" sketched on its windshield appeare before him.

As soon as it stopped, a conductor in purple uniform jumped down and began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

Harry just stared at the man with his mouth open. Even though Tom explained how the Knight bus worked, he didn't expect this. Stan caught site of Harry gaping at him.

"What are you standing there for? Get in."

Harry scrambled into the bus. "Where choo now?"

"Little Whinging, Surrey," said Harry.

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot- water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

Harry declined the up sells and paid the 11 silver coins. He looked around for the first time since he entered the bus. There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. There were a couple of passengers other than him, who seemed to be sleeping.

And as soon as he sat on an empty bed, the bus gave a violent jerk nearly throwing him off the bed and sped away. It was a jerky ride, but Harry loved it nonetheless. It felt like he was on a continuous roller coaster. He got to Little Whinging in a record time of 6 minutes.

He stood before #4 privet drive and gathered himself. He knocked on the door and soon his Aunt opened it. "Oh, its you again. Come back have you?" she asked with a sneer.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "No. I came back to collect my things and then I will be gone and if I can help it I will never see you lot again."

He pushed his way through. He quickly went up the stairs and packed everything he had in a bag he got from Tom. It was the same size as a backpack, but was able to hold 3 times as much. Harry stuffed all his clothes and the second pair of shoes he recently bought in it. He left the stonewall high uniform on his old bed and walked downstairs to see his aunt, uncle and cousin gathered around.

Dudley looked confused and his aunt flustered. His uncle had a grin on his face. "Leaving then? Good… Good riddance to bad rubbish I say. I hope you enjoy living on the streets."

Harry sneered at him at first but that turned quickly to a smirk. "Oh! I won't be living on the streets. My parents are filthy rich you see… In fact I am a millionaire. I will be living in a wizarding lodge."

He laughed at his relatives' stunned face, before he opened the door and walked out of the house, which he hoped will be for the last time. He quickly summoned the Knight Bus again and was back in his Room at the Leaky Cauldron in less than 10 minutes. That night he slept thinking that this was the best birthday he could have hoped for.

The rest of the month flew by fast for Harry. The very next day he started on his books. First he read the book on Occlumency. It was a thin book with about 100 or so pages in it. It came down to clearing one's mind of all thoughts. The book suggested a couple of methods to doing that.

One is to meditate and think of nothing and the other is to focus on only one object and object alone. Harry found the first method hard to follow as he kept thinking of one thing or the other or ended up thinking about the fact that he was not thinking.

The second method proved to be much more fruitful. He put a quill on the study table in his room and just started at that. Half way through the holidays he was able to focus on the quill and nothing else. By that time he memorized each and every aspect of the quill. This helped him to get to the next step, which is to remove the quill and just think about it as he meditated. By the time it was to go to Hogwarts, he was able to clear all thoughts and bring up the image of the quill in about 10 minutes. He would practice on it each morning at Hogwarts until he was able to do it instantaneously. He would need to do that to proceed to the next step.

He also learned from the book that those who master Occlumency would focus better when doing spells. It also mentioned being able to do spells without speaking the incantations, which Harry decided was much cooler.

He read through all of his first yearbooks and more. A couple days after he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, he finished reading the book on ministry of magic, how it operates and what its laws are. One that caught his attention was that of the underage magic law. It stated that no one below 17 years of age can do magic outside school. Harry casually asked Ollivander on one of his trips there, how the ministry tracked magic.

Ollivander smiled knowingly. "The ministry tracks magic in two ways Harry. One through a tracking charm built into the wand when it is first made and second through the location. There are wards throughout England, which will notify the ministry if someone performs magic especially in front of muggles."

Harry thought about that statement. "You said, the tracking charms are installed when the wand was built… But you did not make my wand… So it doesn't have a tracking charm does it?"

Ollivander smiled and nodded. "And the location?"

Harry looked outside the shop at the different adults performing small feats of magic. "Diagon Alley is a magical place right? So there are no muggles and there are too many people performing magic to say who did what…"

Ollivander clapped his hands. "A very astute observation."

Harry liked the old man. He told him different tales of the wizarding world and clarified any doubts he had. At the same time he allowed Harry to do whatever he wants, including learning from his own mistakes, which Harry appreciated.

Since that meeting, Harry practiced all the spells he read about. He was able to perform most of the spells in few tries. When he mentioned this to Ollivander, he asked Harry to transfigure a matchstick to a needle, which Harry did. Then, Ollivander did the same and then showed the difference between the two needles. Where as Harry's needle was just that a needle, Ollivanders was a work or art. Not only was it shiny but also decorated with tiny drawings and was beautiful to look at. "Don't just learn a spell, Harry. But do it so that each and every spell you perform will be a masterpiece."

Harry took that advice to heart and practiced on improving his performance in each spell. He used his creativity to get more from each spell. He also read a few of the healing book he bought. Most of them were beyond his knowledge. But he understood that Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Ancient Runes were integral part of healing. He went ahead and bought a couple of beginner guides to Ancient Runes.

He visited his parents once every 2 days. He simply sat there with them holding their hands and providing them with a sense of affection and gaining some back with just their presence.

He also enjoyed his time sitting out in the alley eating ice creams at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, while reading his father's journal. He visited his family vault a week after settling down at the pub. There were as he expected piles and piles of gold. But there were also 30 odd huge tomes in different subjects like Warding, Arithmancy, Charms and Transfiguration.

But the best find in his opinion are a couple of trunks with all his parents personal stuff in them, including school books, personal research notes from his mother and in his father's case, his journal. When Harry asked the goblin who accompanied him, how these got in here, he was told that his father might have stored them in the vault.

Harry only took the journal and a few photos of his parents in their younger years for the time being. He wanted to know his father better and the journal helped him. He knew that his father was the only son of a wealthy and old pureblood family and grew up to be arrogant but grew out of it during his seventh year, when he started dating his mother. He learned of his love for all things Quidditch and that he was offered a chance to play for England as a chaser in the 1978 Quidditch World Cup but declined because he wanted to help in the war.

He also learned of his dad's love for pranks. He and three of his friends formed a group called the Marauders who performed many pranks through out their Hogwarts years. He gathered from his father's journal that James thought his three friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to be life long friends. Harry was first confused when he read this. Where were these three people? From later entries he knew Sirius was his godfather. And so he asked Ollivander where he could find old newspaper archives, and he directed Harry to a public library in Diagon Alley. After browsing through a few additions, he finally hit gold in an article, which described how Sirius Black sold out the Potters to the death eaters, and later killed Peter Pettigrew and 12 other muggles.

Harry was devastated when he read that. His own godfather sold him and his parents. His blood boiled as hot tears tickled his eyes, but he controlled himself. He will have revenge on the people who betrayed and harmed his parents.

Soon, it was time for him to depart for Hogwarts. On 31st of August, he packed everything he owned including the muggle clothes he bought into his trunk. His eyes landed on the Potter Family account statement he got from Gringotts on his first Diagon visit. The first time he read it, he nearly destroyed his room.

From 1975, the year when his dad took control after Harry's grandfather passed away, till before they were cursed to insanity, his dad gave away over 20 million galleons in support of the war effort. There were deposits ranging from a few thousand galleons to hundreds of thousands of galleons to different vaults, prominent being Albus Dumbledore. Remus Lupin's name was there to be found as well. Though the amounts were much smaller. This was the same werewolf friend for whom his father became an animagus. This was the same friend who took thousands of galleons from his father.

It angered him not because his dad gave money in support of a war (he thought it was for the war as it was well known the Potters fought against Voldemort) or to a friend who needed a helping hand. No. That was his right. What angered him the most was that these people, who took so much from his family, would not even care to visit them at least once a year. These so called friends abandoned them when they had no use for them. He will show them. He will show them what it means to be a Potter.

Harry spent the rest of the day with his parents. They remained the same. But at least whenever he visited they stared at him, and now and then even returned a gesture of affection. Harry told the matron that he would return back during Christmas and the matron gave him a hug and wished him luck.

The next day he woke up bright and early. He said his good byes to Ollivander and Tom and took the Knight Bus to the Kings Cross station. His trunk was shrunk and was in his pocket with a feather light charm on it. This allowed him to go unnoticed and he reached the barrier-protecting platform 9 & ¾ with 30 minutes to spare.

He ran through the barrier as directed in the Hogwarts letter and when he came out on the other side he saw a Brilliant scarlet steam engine. He grinned at the fact that he made it. He walked toward the train and saw that the platform was partially crowded with students and parents alike. He climbed inside the train wondering why there were so many reporters around.

He found an empty compartment quickly vowing to the fact that many students are yet to come. He sat down and stared out of the window at the families wishing their children fond farewell. He felt a pang of sadness that his parents won't be here to send him off. That they were lying in a hospital with no knowledge of who they were. But it also gave him a sense of determination. He knew what his purpose was and he also promised himself that he would live a life, which will make both of them proud of him.

Just then, a hush fell over the compartment followed by a ruckus of rushing feet. Harry opened his window and leaned outside to get a better view of what was going on. What he saw made him laugh. He sat back still laughing. An old lady who was clothed in dark green robes, a fox fur scarf and a large formal hat topped with a stuffed vulture was escorting a chubby boy. The elderly woman made for a bizarre if not intimidating image with her cold and stony facial features. Whereas the boy was smiling and waving at the reporters and students alike as he answered some of their questions.

Harry knew who the boy was. He has seen many pictures of him in the newspapers. He was Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived. Harry knew Neville would be in the same year as him and wondered what kind of person he would be. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize the time pass by until the train gave a lurch and rolled out of the platform.

Harry smiled to himself. He was on his way to Hogwarts. He took the shrunken trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it. "Oh! Wow, you can already do spells? That's great."

Harry looked up to put a face to the voice when he saw a lanky boy with curly brown hair, curious blue eyes and an eager expression on his face.

Harry gave him small smile. "Just a few." Harry never had friends before and he was not eager to quickly make one after what happened to his father. With friends like those, who would need enemies.

Terry extended his hand. "Terry Boot."

Harry shook it. "Harry Potter."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead. I was just picking out a book to read." He leaned into his trunk and picked out one. He closed the trunk and hefted it to the baggage holder above the berth.

He saw Terry struggling with his trunk. "Hang on. Put the trunk down."

Terry looked at him questioningly but followed. Harry touched his wand to the trunk and it glowed for a moment. He smirked at Terry. "Now, lift it."

"What did you doooooo…" He lifted the trunk expecting it to be heavy and fell flat on his back with the trunk landing on top of him. Harry chuckled and lifted the other boy's trunk and put it up in the baggage holder.

Terry got to his feet in awe. "What was that?"

"It's called a feather light charm. It reduces the weight of the target object to that of a feather." Said Harry as he put his wand back in the holster and settled down in his seat.

"Brilliant, mate," gushed Terry as he sat across from Harry. "Will you teach it to me? Are you a first year too?"

"No I won't teach you and yes I am a first year."

"Why not?" whined, Terry.

Harry who had the Runes book open in front of him looked up from it. "Because it's in the standard book of spells grade 2," said Harry and went back to his reading.

Terry looked lost for a moment, before he leaned in close to read the book cover. "Runes?"

Harry looked up from the book. "They are used in rituals and warding."

"Oh wow! So you like… Know a lot about magic huh?"

Harry shook his head. "A little. I read a few books and did a some spells."

Terry nodded. "My birthday is in February and on my eleventh birthday I got the letter. Professor McGonagall came by and told us about magic and Hogwarts. I am what you call a muggleborn. It was very exciting. The very next day I went to Diagon Alley and bought all the course books. I have been there a few times since then. I tried a couple of spells. They felt hard, but I got some results."

Harry listened to him attentively. It's important to know who is who and what kind of persons they were. He was not going to repeat the same mistake his father made by trusting the wrong people.

"I am a Half Blood. My mom is a muggleborn, not that it matters."

"Oh! You think so do you?" replied an arrogant voice. He looked towards the door to see a boy his age with silver blonde hair gelled back, leaning on the doorway with two boys that could give Dudley a run for his money behind him.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy line. A pureblood." He said with a smirk. He pointed vaguely to the two large boys behind him. "These are Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry recognized the Malfoy name from the newspaper archives. Lucius Malfoy was one of the few people who escaped from Azkaban by claiming that he was under the Imperius curse and was not a death eater.

"And your relation to Lucius Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked. "Oh, you heard of him did you? He's my father."

Harry nodded his head. He knew what kind of boy this Draco Malfoy was. And he knew how to press his buttons.

"Yeah. I did hear about your father. He was a death eater, wasn't he?"

Malfoy developed a pink tinge to his pale cheeks. "How dare you… He was innocent."

Harry acted as if he was thinking. "Oh yeah. I am sorry. I forgot."

Malfoy nodded imperiously as if accepted the apology. Harry continued with a smile. "He said he was under the imperious curse wasn't he? It's really sad such a noble pure blood can be so weak minded."

Malfoy started fuming. He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "My father is not weak minded."

Harry kept a weary eye on the wand but looked confused. "Well… Make up your mind. Either he is a murdering lunatic or a weak-minded fool. What is he?"

"How dare you! Crabbe, Goyle, get him."

The two gorillas standing behind Draco stepped out front cracking their knuckles. Harry got to his feet and flicked his wand into his hand. Behind him Terry followed him and took his wand from his pocket, though he looked scared.

Goyle took a wild swing at Harry, who dodged it. Who knew all those times he dodged Dudley would be so useful. He pointed his wand at Goyle and fired a mild banisher. _"Depulso."_

Goyle went flying back taking Crabbe and Malfoy who were behind him. All three landed outside the compartment and Harry shut the door on them.

He sat back down and worked on clearing his mind. He hated death eaters, though he shouldn't have taken it out on eleven year olds. They were not responsible for what happened to his parents. But he was sick of being pushed around. He decided when he entered the magical world that he will put a stop to that. No one will ever push him again and this was his first step. It also proved how important knowledge is for survival.

He opened his eyes to see Terry looking at him in awe. "You are scary mate. Brilliant but scary! What was the spell you used?"

"Depulso, the banishing charm. Standard book of spell grade 4."

Terry gave him an uncomfortable smile. "So… You read all the books did you?"

Harry just shrugged and went back to looking out the window. Then, the compartment door opened and in stepped none other than Neville Longbottom and a red haired lanky kid. Harry for the first time took a good look at Neville and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Yes?" Asked Harry.

Neville looked surprised at Harry addressing him as a nobody. Everywhere he went people flocked to him, even people much older than him.

"I am Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived. I saw Malfoy being pushed out of this compartment. Who did it?"

"Sorry, wrong compartment. I think it's the next one?"

Neville looked confused. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Does it look like two first years will know how to banish people?"

Neville scrunched up his face and then nodded. "Of course not. If I cannot do it, how could you?"

He and his red haired friend walked out of the compartment without a second look and without closing the compartment door. Harry scowled at him. "Arrogant git," he muttered to himself as he closed the door.

"Huh! So that's the boy-who-lived, doesn't look like much," said Terry.

Harry chuckled. Terry scowled at him. "Aren't you afraid you will be punished for banishing them?"

Harry shrugged. "I doubt Malfoy will tell anyone that he lost to another first year. And that monkey took the swing first."

"And what's all that regarding his father?"

Harry explained to Terry about what he knew from his research and the stories he heard from different sources in the alley regarding Voldemort and his merry band of followers.

"So there are people like that boy, Malfey who only care if someone is from a pure blooded family and they hate muggleborns like me?"

Harry smiled. "Though I like what you said better, its Malfoy. And yes, they only care about blood. It's rumored that they were part of Voldemort's closest circle."

Terry looked stunned. "You said his name?"

Harry looked out the window. "I don't fear his name. Besides he is dead. Who cares?"

Terry nodded and they talked more about the different subjects they will have in their first year.

A few hours into the 8-hour ride, the lady with the food cart arrived. Both Harry and Terry bought enough food to last them till the evening and some more. Harry explained how the chocolate frog worked. He had them enough times in the alley to know.

"It's not a real frog, just an enchantment. Bite its head off and the enchantment wears off."

Terry did as Harry suggested. He swallowed the frog and looked at the card in his hand. "Morgana. Who did you get Harry?"

Harry looked at his card. "Albus Dumbledore." Harry stared at the face of the wizard who will be their headmaster and is considered the most powerful wizard currently alive. He was also the man who abandoned his parents.

"So what house do you think you will be in?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care." Harry really didn't like the stereotyping business that was the Hogwarts sorting. But there was nothing he could do about it.

Terry continued. "I always liked to study. I think I will be a Ravenclaw."

And soon it was time for them to change into their school robes. A voice called out announcing their impending arrival and that they need to change into their school robes.

Harry and Terry both changed into their robes a few minutes before the train came to a stop at a train station in Hogsmeade, a village on the outskirts of Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogy Hogy Warts, Hogwarts

**Come What May**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Mildly Inspired by Knowledge is Power by Fetucini_

**Chapter 04: Hogy Hogy Warts, Hogwarts**

Harry and Terry joined the rest of the students as they got out of the train and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air and immediately put a warming charm on himself and felt the chillness leave him.

Terry saw that and nudged his friend. "Come on mate, help me out here. I am dying." Harry rolled his eyes and put a warming charm on him as well. Terry beamed at him. "Thanks."

Eventually, after the first years waited by themselves for a couple of minutes as they watched the older students walk off in the direction where some carriages were, a large bobbing light started coming from the opposite direction.

"Firs' years, Firs' years, this way please" yelled a booming voice over the sea of 11-year-olds. A huge man over ten feet tall with a huge bushy beard and beady eyes wearing a large haggard coat walked towards them.

"Come on Firs' years, my name's Rubeus Hagrid, but everybody calls me Hagrid, follow me up te the castle now, its cold out" he said, turning around and motioning for them to

ollow him "try te keep up now, no fallin' be'ind"

Harry was momentarily surprised at finding his parent's friend so unexpectedly. He smiled at the thought of the giant man sitting beside his parents' beds and his heart warmed up to him.

The path they were lead on was narrow and even darker then back at the station. The crunching of dry leaves could be heard after every step they took but. Harry could see nothing but the person in front of him and Hagrid's lantern.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

They turned a corner to reveal the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen. They currently stood before a huge black lake that seemed perfectly silent and still, on the other side of the lake however was a huge cliff with a large castle with many tower sand torrents illuminated from within letting the windows glitter like stars. The night sky above the castle with the half moon gazing down at it bathed it in an ethereal light, which made everything look surreal and incredibly…magical.

"All righ' everyone, four to a boat now. Come along now!" Hagrid warned with his thick accent indicating to the dozens of wooden boats lined up at the lake's shore.

Harry got into a boat with Terry, a dark boy and a black haired girl.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead in wonder. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Everyone here? No one drowned? On we go!" Hagrid led them up a passageway in the rock, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up to a huge door and Hagrid knocked on it three times with his huge hands.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. The moment he saw her Harry knew that she is not one to be messed with.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide and the students followed her across the flagged stone floor into an empty chamber off the hall. The first year students looked around in wonder especially toward a set of doors through which they could hear hundreds of voices.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and the students started whispering among themselves. From what Harry heard it looked like it has most to do with the sorting.

"My brothers said that we need to wrestle a Troll," said the red haired boy who accompanied Longbottom.

The boy-who-lived laughed. "Ron, don't be stupid. They won't let first years wrestle a Troll. I think it will be a test. Of course I will pass it easily… I have been learning magic for the past two years."

Ron and many of the first years around them hung on his words. A bushy haired girl started muttering the spells she read about under her breath.

Terry glanced at Harry. "How can you be so calm? What if it's a test?" Then he slapped his head. "Of course… You will pass."

Harry smirked at him, when a few people screamed behind him. All the students turned around to see what caused the screams and gasped at the sight. 20 or so ghosts came floating through the back wall.

Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years and smiled at them.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted…"

A few students nodded mutely but the ghosts were not paying attention to them anymore. All the ghosts were staring at only one student, Harry Potter.

Harry momentarily panicked at their sudden interest in him. Why were they looking at him like that? He had no idea and if was honest with himself, it irritated him. He tried to pay them no mind. Not even when Terry nudged him. "The ghosts are staring at you, mate." He just shrugged and left it at that.

Soon Professor McGonagall walked in. She stared at the ghosts curious at their strange behavior, but put it down to them being ghosts. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

The ghosts kept their eye on Harry until he passed into the great hall and then they followed him inside as they slid through the wall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. The hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver and Harry knew they were still staring at him. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard the bushy haired girl whispered, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." And so did he.

Harry looked down in time to see Professor McGonagall walk through another door and silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. He wondered what it was supposed to do. He suddenly got the image of holding it up and pulling a rabbit out of it in a flourish. He chuckled at the silly thought.

Terry scowled at Harry's apparent lack of nerves and shook his head. But he was not the only person who saw Harry chuckle. He caught the attention of Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of one of the most famous magical schools in Europe was mystified at the student's reaction. Never in his long career, first as the Transfiguration professor and then as the headmaster, had he seen a first year laugh at the hat. He immediately recognized the student. He after all looked exactly like his dad. He concentrated on the hat as it sang its song.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The entire hall applauded the hat and it took a bow at the four tables. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" Terry smiled weakly at Harry and stepped forward. "Good luck!" whispered Harry.

Terry sat on the stool and soon the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. Terry gave Harry a thumbs up hoping his first wizard friend will join him in his house.

And soon the rest of the students followed. Hermione Granger, the bushy haired girl, went to Gryffindor, which surprised Harry slightly considering the fact that she was muttering about the different spells under her breath. When Neville Longbottom's name was called, the entire hall went silent in apprehension. But it soon sorted him into Gryffindor amid shouts of joy the entire Gryffindor house and especially from a couple of red haired twins who were dancing and who could only be that boy, Ron's brothers. Malfoy went to Slytherin as fast as the hat touched his head.

It was finally his turn. "Potter, Harry."

He composed himself, lifted his chin up and walked toward the hat regally. This immediately captured the interest of most everyone in the hall. He glanced to his right to see the ghost at the Gryffindor table slightly bow to him. This again confused him greatly. He calmly sat on the stool and the hat was dropped on to his head.

"Hmmm…" said a voice in his head. "What do we have here? The master of the Elder Wand." Harry suddenly grew tense and the hat chuckled at his reaction. "Not to worry Mr. Potter, your secrets are safe with me. But I must say I haven't had such a difficult choice in a long time. A noble ambition you have to cure your parents. But where to put you Mr. Potter? You have bravery the likes of which I haven't seen. You have the cunning and the vicious nature about you to get what you want. You have the craving for knowledge that would put Lady Rowena to shame. And you are loyal to a fault to those you trust and work hard to achieve your goals. Where to put you?"

_I want to be in the house, which will help me gain the most knowledge._

It took a few more moments before it spoke again. "Yes. It is for the best. I wish you luck Mr. Potter, in the house of RAVENCLAW."

_Thanks._ Harry took of the hat and gave it to McGonagall who looked slightly disappointed on not getting the son of her favorite student. Harry walked calmly to the house clapping the loudest for him and sat beside Terry.

"Good to have you here mate," said Terry as he shook Harry's hand along with the other Ravens.

Soon, Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini, the dark boy who rode with them on the boat was sorted into Ravenclaw and the sorting was finished.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet beaming at the students with his arms wide open. "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!"

Harry looked back at his plate thinking the headmaster was missing a few marbles and his mouth fell open. The golden plates in front of him were now full of different kinds of food like pork chops, lamb chops, roast potatoes and so on. Harry immediately started piling food into his plate. Having huge helpings of food regularly for the last one month not only made him look more healthy and like a regular eleven year old, but also gave him a huge appetite.

The other first year students introduced themselves to each other. Harry shook hands with Blaise Zabini who was sitting beside him. The rest of the house consisted of Michael Corner who was chatting with a fifth year prefect and Anthony Goldstein who was listening to a girl of Indian Origin, Padma Patil, as she explained about her twin Parvati being in Gryffindor. The other three girls, Lisa Turpin, Su Li and Mandy Brockelhurst were listening to a second year girl Cho Chang as she explained about the different classes.

Harry bit into a chicken drumstick when he felt a cold draft behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see a ghost, a regal looking woman with high cheekbones, who sat at the Ravenclaw table during the sorting, behind him. The ghost lady bowed slightly to him. "Welcome Harry Potter to the house of Ravenclaw. I am the house ghost The Grey Lady."

Harry swallowed the chicken in his mouth and bowed back hesitantly. "Er… Thank you?"

The Grey Lady smiled and floated away. Harry turned around to see some of the students surrounding him were interested in the conversation. He shrugged and went back to his dinner.

Soon the talk turned toward families. "I'm a Half blood," said Michael Corner. "My mother's a pure blood and father's a muggleborn. My mother's family still won't talk to her because she married him."

Blaise Zabini, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil turned out to be pure bloods. Su Li, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brockenhurst turned out to be half bloods like Corner.

"I'm a muggleborn," Terry introduced himself. "My dad's a business man and mom works with a couple of charities."

They all turned to Harry who was the last. "I am a Half Blood as well. Mom's a muggleborn."

Zabini nodded. "Potter's are one of the oldest families in the wizarding world."

The conversation turned toward subjects and Harry glanced at the table. He recognized Hagrid, Professors Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall immediately. But he didn't recognize any others, though he caught one man with greasy black hair and hooked nose staring at him. As soon as Harry met his eyes, he looked away, but not before Harry saw the look in his eyes. It was one of anger and confusion.

Harry spoke to the closest non first year student, Cho Chang who was telling Su Li about Transfiguration. "Hey Cho, can you tell us who the different professors are?"

Cho smiled at him. "Sure Harry. The tiny professor is Professor Flitwick. He teaches charms and is also our head of house. The one with greasy hair sitting beside him is Severus Snape and is the potions master."

Harry cut out the rest of the explanation, the professor's name still ringing in his ears. He immediately knew this was going to be a problem. His dad mentioned in his journal how he and his friends always used to pick on one greasy haired kid by the name Snape. They called him Snivellus or something. Harry knew that the professor gave nearly as much as he got back… But there is bad blood. He needs to be careful with him.

Soon the feast was over and Professor Dumbledore stood up again. The hall went silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry scowled at that. "Is he serious?" whispered Terry. "How would I know?" shot back Harry wondering the same fact himself.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed the song after him.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first years followed a fifth year prefect, Penelope Clearwater into the west side of the castle, which housed the Ravenclaw Tower. Harry took note to remember the way so that he won't get lost. He had some business to attend to in the morning after all. He passed many paintings, which were moving and talking. A couple even waved at him and he still marveled at the wonders of the magical world. There is so much he still doesn't know.

Eventually, they arrived at Ravenclaw tower, where they stopped in front of a door with no keyhole or handle, merely a bronze eagle doorknocker that seemed to be alive.

"Ravenclaw is the house that values intelligence, creativity, wisdom and wit," said Clearwater. "For you to gain entry into the common room you will need to answer a riddle or intellectual question. If you cannot answer, you will not gain entry"

Seeing the terrified faces of the first years, she continued with a smile. "Don't worry, you get used to it and if you don't get it, ask someone else to help you do it, or even Professor Flitwick, our head of house, if you can't find someone – his office is just down the hall."

Then, she turned to face the door and knocked on the door using the knocker. At once the beak of the eagle opened, but instead of a bird's call, a soft, musical voice said, "Until I am measured, I am not known. Yet you miss me, when I have flown. What am I?"

The fifth year prefects seemed to know the answer but they turned to the first years, expecting an answer. And the answer came from the back. "Time," answered Harry.

Instantly, the students all turned to look at him with a questioning look in their eyes and a couple nodded agreeing with him. The fifth years just smiled brightly at him.

"You may enter" the doorknocker stated before swinging open and allowing them entrance.

The fifth year prefects beckoned the group to follow them inside and they got their first glimpse at the common room. The room was spacious with many arched windows overlooking the surrounding mountains, all hung with heavy bronze and blue silk curtains, matching their house colors. The ceiling is domed and painted blue with twinkling stars on it, which were echoed by the midnight-blue carpet covering the floor. The room was also filled with comfortable looking chairs and tables and bookcases filled with a variety of books. Opposite to the door in a niche, a marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem stood proudly.

To Harry it looked perfect and his smile conveyed the smile. The prefects smiled at the reactions of the first years.

"The first year dorms are up those stairs, girl on the left, boys on the right" Rollins, the boy prefect, said, motioning to the stairs on the other side of the room. "The upper years are further up."

"Once a week, there is a mandatory study group for all first through fourth year students held by fifth year students, it helps you learn and helps the fifth years revise for their OWL exams," the prefect explained.

Every first year there nodded in understanding. "Your study sessions will be held on Wednesday nights before your Astronomy classes, if for some reason, you can't make it, please inform a prefect or Professor Flitwick, so we know you aren't slacking."

"You will get your schedules tomorrow during breakfast. Then, you can come back and collect your books for the days' classes." Rollins looked at Clearwater. "Anything else?" She shook her head and motioned to the first years. "Do any of you have any questions?"

"How will we know the way around the school?" asked Padma.

"Tomorrow morning at seven thirty sharp, we both will lead you down to the great hall for breakfast. With the schedule you will also get a general map with locations of the different classes. Follow the directions and you should be fine. But be careful. As you saw the stairs move and you can easily get lost." Explained Rollins. "If that happens, ask the paintings or any ghosts for directions. They will help you. I also suggest when the weekend comes that you take the time to explore the castle a little. It's a grand place and you will enjoy knowing some of its secrets," he said with a smirk. Seeing as there were no more questions, the prefects lead them to their dorm rooms.

Harry entered his dorm room and gazed around. It was simple and had the exact number of four-poster beds as first year Ravenclaw boys. Each bed had a canopy that allowed them to drape their own blue curtain around the bed for privacy as well as large and comfortable blue and bronze pillows and blankets.

There were also two large windows showing them the same view as the common room windows. Each bed also came with its own study table and chair and an accompanying small bookshelf, attached to a wall. Harry couldn't have asked for me. It reminded him so much of his room in the Leaky Cauldron only with extra beds. Soon, everyone claimed a bed and Harry chose one, which is closest to the window. He was not bothered with the cold and after spending most of his life in the cupboard he dearly wanted something, which will show him the world out there.

"Night Harry," called Terry from beside him. Harry wished him back and slowly drifted of to sleep as he gazed at the half moon floating above the mountains. He knew something magical happened to him the night before Dudley's birthday. He didn't know what, but thanked every deity he knew for helping him. If not for that, he would have never known his parents were alive. He would have never known about the magical world. He would be going to stonewall high and living in the cupboard under the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5: Classes with plants and bats

**Come What May**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Mildly Inspired by Knowledge is Power by Fetucini_

**Chapter 05: Classes with plants, mice and overgrown bats**

The next morning Harry woke up to his watch beeping. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. He took a quick bath, stowed the wand in his holster and was off. He walked calmly out of the common room and headed toward the great hall.

He peered inside the open hall doors and saw no one about. He took out his wand and got about his business. A few minutes later he was done and turned around to walk away when he saw a green… floating thing in front of him. It was staring at Harry with a mild expression of interest.

"Err… Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am Peeves the Poltergeist. What is Harry Potter doing?" It asked.

Harry read about Peeves a couple of times in his father's journal and was surprised at the respect it was showing him.

"Err… Just a small prank, Peeves."

The poltergeist cackled at that. "Harry Potter is following in his father's footsteps. Long live PRONGS." He whooped a couple more times before he raced off to god knows where.

Harry shook his head. He wondered how the poltergeist knew his father's nick name. He finished laying the charms and quickly tracked back his steps to the common room. He answered a riddle once more and got inside.

By the time 7:30 rolled around, he already worked on clearing his thoughts and focusing on the quill. A couple of fifth years were surprised to find a first year student with a book in his hand on the first day.

The prefects led the first years to the great hall and Harry waited with anticipation. They crossed the doors into the hall and came to a stop. Every student in the great hall is colored head to toe in red and gold the Gryffindor colors. The Ravenclaw first years looked at each other to find themselves colored the same.

The prefects scowled in the direction of the Gryffindor house and led the first years to the Ravenclaw table. "Don't worry, it's just a prank. The professors will get rid of it."

Harry piled his plate and started eating with a smirk clearly planted on his red and gold face. It was the first prank his father pulled in his first year. Harry learned the slightly complex charms just for playing this prank on the first day. It was his tribute to his father.

The head of houses soon reversed the prank and professor McGonagall gave the Weasley twins an earful not bothering with their denials.

George Weasley looked at his twin Fred Weasley after their head of house left them with a detention each. "What do you reckon, dear brother?"

Fred rubbed his chin. "Looks like we have a prankster, dear brother and he out did us on the first day."

They looked at each other with a smile. They have to find this prankster. They simply can't be out pranked.

Harry looked at the schedule, which a beaming Professor Flitwick passed to him. He had Transfiguration and History of Magic with Gryffindors, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with Hufflepuffs, and finally Astronomy and Herbology with Slytherins. It looked like the three wanded subjects had three classes each week, Herbology and Potions two classes and History and Astronomy just one class each week.

That gave him ample time to work on his independent studies. Today was Monday and he had Transfiguration first, followed by Herbology. Then after lunch it was Defense Against the Dark Arts and History. He looked at his watch and got up to get his books.

Terry looked at him with his mouth full. He quickly swallowed, nearly choking on a sausage. Harry hit him a couple of times on the back, harder than he had to.

Terry scowled at him. "Where you up to mate?"

"Unless you want to be late to the first Transfiguration class, you better hurry. We need to get the books from the dorm." He said while walking toward the door.

Terry shuffled as much food as he can into his mouth and raced after Harry. He still didn't know the way to the common room and he didn't want to get lost. They grabbed their bags stuffed with books and walked toward the Gryffindor common room pointed out in the map.

The class was interesting to say the least. After taking attendance, Professor McGonagall started with a lecture. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

And right then Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley stumbled into the classroom apologizing for being late. Professor McGonagall gave them a stern lecture. Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Harry had done it quite a few times in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. So he had no problem turning the matchstick into a needle on the first try. But he also followed Ollivander's advice and tried to make it better. The one thing he realized was that the more complicated the change, the more focus he needed on his intention. He also remembered what Ollivander said about magic. That it was alive. He thought about this much during summer and also decided that Desire was a very important aspect in getting a spell right. He not only needed a clear focus on his intent, but also must have unflinching desire to get the result. After all if you were trying to use something that is alive, you need to clearly convey to it your desire and intent to get it to work.

Professor McGonagall, who was watching the different students practice on their matchsticks, glanced at the son of the most promising Transfiguration student she had ever taught and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She stepped closer to him without him noticing it and watched him closely. Harry Potter not only transfigured the matchstick into a needle, but the needle looked like it belonged in a palace to be used for Royalty. The needle had beautiful vines in light green creeping from the base to the pointed end. She watched as he transfigured it further to add little white flowers to the vines.

"My word, Mr. Potter. What are you doing?"

Harry looked up startled. He was so focused that he didn't realize he was being watched. Professor McGonagall took the needle from his bench and studied it carefully. This was the most magnificent transfiguration she ever saw a first year perform and Harry Potter did that in his first class.

"This is excellent work Mr. Potter. I dare say you even exceeded my skills at Transfiguration as a first year and that's saying something. Fifty points to Ravenclaw. Can you change it back to a matchstick?"

Harry shrugged. "That's easy professor." He swished his wand and muttered the spell changing the decorated needle back to matchstick easily. McGonagall gave him one of her rare smiles and nodded as she left to survey the other students. Harry glanced at the other students to see Hermione Granger scowling at him something fierce, while Longbottom was looking at him in anger. Ron Weasley was copying the boy-who-lived and staring at Harry in loath.

Harry just shook his head, when Terry nudged him. "Come on mate, what's the secret?" Harry glanced at Terry's needle to see it only slightly changed shape.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will tell you this once but remember it okay?" Terry nodded eagerly.

Harry continued. "In every spell I learnt so far, there are two aspects which I found very important. Intent and desire. You need to clearly focus on what your intent is and have the desire to get the intent done before you say the spell. Take an example of this matchstick. The intent is to turn it into a needle. So clearly focus on that intent. Then focus on your desire to get it done and say the spell. Go on…"

Terry concentrated on the matchstick. "So when you say focus on the intent, I need to focus on a image of a needle… Right?"

Harry nodded with a relieved smile. At least he was not an idiot.

Terry focused on the matchstick with a clear picture of a needle and said the spell. It immediately turned to a wooden needle with a silver shine.

"The intent needs to be clear. When you imagine the needle, imagine how it will look, feel and needs to work." Suggested Harry. Terry nodded and took a few more tries before he got it right.

"Brilliant! Thanks mate."

"Excellent work Mr. Boot. Ten points to Ravenclaw," said Professor McGonagall who listened as Harry explained the process to Terry. She was not surprised to find that he understood the underlying reality to most spells. Not after she saw him transfigure that matchstick. But she was surprised to know that he could grasp that. It generally takes many years for students to grasp that and last she heard Harry Potter was living with his muggle relatives.

Harry was walking out of the Transfiguration class with Terry, when someone bumped into him throwing him off balance. "Watch it Potter," sneered Longbottom.

Harry scowled at him. What was his problem? "Trying to show me up are you, Potter?" asked Longbottom as he stood face to face with Harry.

"Oh! I am so scared. The big bad boy-who-lived is giving me an evil look." Said Harry sarcastically. He went around the pudgy boy smirking at his dumbfound expression and joined Terry who had a similar expression on his face.

"You would think," said Terry, "someone like him would be less arrogant and more friendly."

"Why? Because he's the boy-who-lived?"

Terry shrugged as they walked into the greenhouse for their Herbology class with the Slytherins.

The rest of the week progressed with little excitement for Harry. Unless of course one considered the maze the castle was. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts never bothered Harry, like they did the rest of the student population and that's including Peeves. But the worst was Filch. Like all animals, Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, liked Harry and this caused instant jealousy in Filch resulting in him hating Harry more than any other student, including that prat James Potter and his partner in pranks Sirius Black.

Harry decided to stay away from the grouchy caretaker as much as he could. The classes themselves were cause for little excitement to Harry. Herbology as a subject was boring to Harry. But he liked working with plants as it gave him a sense of peace. Even while at Privet Drive, he always took care of the garden. This along with his innate ability to connect with them made him one of the best students in that class.

He was severely disappointed with the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Not only was the first week nothing but theory, which he had memorized over the summer, but Professor Quirrell with his stuttering voice and proved to be most ineffective. Why Professor Dumbledore would employ a man who is afraid of his own shadow to teach a course that requires experience dealing with dark magic, Harry couldn't say. But after the first class he knew that he couldn't depend on this class to gain knowledge on defense and vowed to look up more books on that subject.

Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw house and also the charms professor, proved to be an effective teacher, though Harry was again disappointed to know that the first month would be spent mostly on theory. 30 minutes of the first class was spent practicing the lighting charm, something, which Harry got in the first try during the summer.

But the most boring class of all was History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost of all people, Professor Binns. When Harry first entered the class the professor gave him a brief bow like all the other ghosts did and then he went on droning about one Goblin revolt or the other. Once Harry understood what the class would be like, he simply took out a book on Transfiguration he had in his bag and continued reading it from where he left off.

On Wednesday night, the Ravenclaw house, sat for their weekly study session, where Harry completed the homework assigned to him in Charms and DADA. At midnight they joined with the Slytherins for their first Astronomy Class with Professor Sinistra. Harry enjoyed learning about the stars. He didn't spend much time reading about it during summer, though he enjoyed looking at the sky through the telescope.

But the one class he dreaded the most, was his first potions class. He knew about the bad blood between his dad and Professor Snape and was expecting some kind of retaliation. And this time unfortunately he wasn't disappointed.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were waiting for were waiting outside the potion's classroom in the dungeons. The door banged open and Professor Snape sneered at them. "Inside."

All the students filed in quietly. They have heard rumors of the man from the upper years and did not want to earn his wrath in the first class they had with him.

Like every professor, Professor Snape started with taking the roll, though unlike any other professor, he paused at Harry's name. "Ahh… Yes, Harry Potter. It's a surprise that you were sorted into the house of the intelligent. Your father will be so disappointed…" He said while boring into Harry eyes with his cold black eyes and a sneer firmly planted on his face. Harry felt a light touch inside his head and he recognized it as a Legilimency attack from the few times Ollivander tried it on him. As quickly as he could he brought up the picture of the Quill and concentrated on that.

Snape pulled back surprised. He sneered at Harry one more time and went back to finishing the roll call. Harry expected the verbal attack and it didn't bother him much. If a Professor can't see the difference between a son and a father, even after the father's been incapacitated for so long… then he could only pity the man.

Snape finished taking the roll and eyed the first years in front of him. This was one of his favorite moments of the year, when he completely intimidated the dunderheads. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry stared at him impassively though to tell the truth he was impressed by the speech and wondered how many times he delivered it.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of the Living Death," said Harry and as an afterthought he added "sir".

Snape's lips curled into a sneer thought he was surprised. "Lucky guess. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a Goat, sir."

There was a moment of silence before Snape asked another question. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, sir. They are one and the same." Answered Harry confidently. He did a few potion books over the summer after all.

Snape was not pleased at not having a chance to dock some points from the brat. He chose the questions, which were not necessarily first year material, but were mentioned in the prescribed reading. Unless Potter read through them thoroughly he couldn't have answered them. Maybe… Just maybe he took after her… He quickly cleared his mind of that traitorous thought and sneered at the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

Harry and Terry paired up when it was time to mix a simple potion to cure boils. Ravenclaws proved there was a reason their house was said to have the intelligent in it and all of them created an acceptable potion. Harry paid particular attention to how the ingredients reacted with each other and how the different stirs affected the potion.

Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone. He was just passing Harry's cauldron for what seemed like the hundredth time, when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. A Huffelpuff boy, Justin Fintch-Fletchley, melted his cauldron and the whole mess was damaging the floor.

Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Justin, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? 20 points from Hufflepuff."

Justin whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Ernie Macmillan.

Ernie quickly ushered Justin away, secretly glad he could escape the snarky git of a professor. Harry bottled his and Terry's near perfect potion (the color was slightly off), and labeled it, while Terry cleared their table. As the class ended he put it on the desk under the hawk like gaze of the professor and left the dungeons with the other students.

Harry spent his first weekend at Hogwarts finishing the homework he got since Wednesday and spent the rest of the time working on his own private studies.

Terry initially planned on exploring the castle with Harry, but he disappeared to his countenance. So he joined up with Corner and Goldstein in exploring their magical school.

On Monday morning Terry confronted Harry at breakfast. "Where have you been, I was looking for you yesterday?" hissed Terry in Harry's ear.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"I wanted to explore the castle and thought you would join me."

Harry went back to eating his breakfast. "I had other things to do."

"Like what?" asked Terry quite curious what his friend was up to.

"I like to do certain things by myself," replied Harry coolly.

"Fine," spat Terry as he sulked over his breakfast.

Harry was slightly confused at his attitude, which lasted all but five minutes.

Terry looked at Harry through the corner of his eyes. "You know, flying lessons are coming up on Thursday…"

Harry's lips twitched up into a half smile at his housemate's antics.

Thursday arrived much too slowly for Harry, who had been looking forward to the flying lessons in eager anticipation ever since he heard of flying broomsticks.

Harry and Terry with the rest of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs arrived at the Hogwarts grounds dedicated for the flying lessons. Harry saw about 20 or so old brooms lay on the ground with even spacing between them. To Harry's amusement, Terry was very nervous about the whole flying business.

Madame Hooch the flying instructor was waiting for them to arrive. "Everyone here? This is your first flying class. There will be two more classes held in the coming weeks but they are not mandatory. If you are interested you can attend them. Now choose a broom and stand beside it. Come on, hurry up!"

Everyone scurried over to a broom at her impatient tone and stood beside it waiting for further instructions. Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once. "Whoa!"

But it was one of the few that did. Terry's just rolled around on the ground until he scrunched up his face and shouted at it. "UP!" The broom jumped into his hand rather hard. "Ouch! Bloody broom." Terry said rubbing his hand.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. She praised Harry on getting the grip right the first time.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two — one, go!"

Harry kicked off the ground and hovered there for a while enjoying the floating feeling. It was incredible and he loved it. He came back down on Madame Hooch's instructions.

The lessons progressed gradually. More than 2/3rd's of the class dropped out after learning the very basics of the riding a broom. Harry was part of the half a dozen people who continued with the lesson, which ended with them going out on their own. Harry ripped through the air like none other. When he was in the air he felt free, like he belonged here and the broom, as old as it is, responded to him well.

When the flying class ended, Harry broke up from the remaining students heading into the castle and approached Madame Hooch, who was putting back the broomsticks in the broom closet. She saw Harry approach her. "Potter, help me put these back here will you?"

Harry nodded and helped her out as she showed him where they go. "Madame Hooch I was wondering if I could try out for the Quidditch team."

Hooch stilled for a moment. "We don't really allow first years, Potter."

"But Madame, I checked the school rules. They said a first year couldn't own a broomstick, but nothing about not being part of the Quidditch team."

Hooch knew she was in a fix. She can't forbid him, not with what happened with Longbottom yesterday. And if that boy can play Quidditch, Harry Potter most certainly can. He was the most natural flyer she had seen in a long time… Maybe since his father.

"Very well, Potter. You certainly can handle a broom and the Ravenclaw team selections are not until this weekend. If your head of house agrees, I don't have a problem with it."

Harry beamed at her. "Thank you Madame."

Harry decided to wait until the next day before he asked Professor Flitwick after the Charms class. So after the class he remained behind and approached the tinny professor.

"Professor Flitwick."

The professor turned around to see one of his more brilliant students and smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Potter? How can I help you?"

"Sir, I asked Madame Hooch yesterday if I could try out for the Quidditch team… And she said that if I could get your permission she would let me."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "I see," he paused. "There is a reason we don't generally allow first years on the team Mr. Potter. Not only are most first years not used to handling a broom, but they need time to cope up with their course schedule and academics."

Harry frowned at him, but remained silent. "But I don't think either would be a problem for you… Tell me Mr. Potter, how far are you really ahead of your peers? You try to hide it, but the few classes you were here, you looked bored."

Harry thought about and decided to be honest. "I spent most of the summer going through the standard book series, professor. I am going through the fifth book right now."

Professor Flitwick looked astounded. "Fifth book? My… my… Mr. Potter, that's fascinating. Can you perform say the levitation, animation, and the summoning charms?"

Harry nodded and levitated a nearby chair and then made the same chair dance on top of a table, before summoning it and banishing it back to its original place.

Professor Flitwick clapped in excitement. "Brilliant Mr. Potter. Simply brilliant! Your mother Lily was excellent at charms as well, but dare I say you exceeded her? She would be very proud of you."

Harry gave the professor a big smile at that statement. That was the first time any professor mentioned his parents and the fact that she would be proud of him, made him even more determined.

He bowed slightly to the Charms' professor. "Thanks sir."

"Not a problem my boy." He wrote a quick note and gave it to Harry. "Give that to Hooch, when you see her next."

Harry thanked him and stepped toward the door. "By the way, Mr. Potter, what position are you trying for?"

Harry turned around with the smile still present on his face. "Seeker sir. I want to be a seeker."

That weekend Harry and Terry made their way toward the Quidditch stadium, with Harry carrying one of the school brooms in his hands.

When Harry arrived, he saw around 20 or so students with brooms lingering around. Harry joined them and Terry took a seat in one of the stands. Roger Davis, a 3rd years student and the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, approached Harry.

"Potter, Professor Flitwick said he gave you permission to try out. You are trying for seeker right?"

Harry nodded and Roger pointed to a group of three students who were standing nearby. "Go ahead and join them. They are all trying as well."

Harry joined Cho Chang, a second year student who was carrying one of the latest cleansweeps and two fifth year students who were carrying Nimbus 2000's.

Cho smiled at him while the other two students didn't pay him any mind while ogling at a couple of sixth year girls who were trying out for the chaser positions. "Hey Harry, trying out? I thought first years are not allowed?"

Harry explained to her about the rules and that Professor Flitwick gave him permission. Cho shrugged. "Good luck, then."

"You as well, Cho."

Harry waited as David held the trials for the chasers, and the keepers first. Most of Ravenclaw team had graduated last year, leaving just Roger who was a chaser and the two beaters, who were fifth year students still part of the team.

Harry thought one the sixth year girls he saw earlier was the clear winner in the chaser tryouts. The other was a fourth year boy, who's name Harry vaguely remembered as William.

Roger approached the four seeker prospects. "Okay guys. Here's the deal. I will release the snitch three times and whoever catches the most wins. Get on your brooms and get in the air. On the count of ten…"

Harry zoomed into the air on his less than impressive broomstick. But he didn't pay it any mind. For him being in the air is like being one with it. He simply loved it.

Roger released the snitch and watched as it disappeared. He watched as Harry Potter dived and caught the snitch within 30 seconds of releasing it. The second time he released it, Harry took a little longer. Both Cho and Harry spotted the snitch at the same time and they both dived for it. Harry knew Cho had a much faster broom. He pushed the school broom. "Come on, faster." Harry said to his broom urging it forward gaining a little more speed.

As Cho was about to snatch the snitch, Harry freed his legs of the broom, slid them to the side, and gave the snitch a mighty kick with his right leg -- used the momentum to land back on the broom and pull off the dive. He went after the snitch, which was flying a couple of feet above him and caught it cleanly. All this happened in one smooth move in a matter of 5 seconds.

Roger's mouth fell open. He couldn't deny it. This kid is the best seeker he had ever seen, even better than Charley Weasley who Roger saw during his first year. This eleven year old pulled off a move, which many professional seekers couldn't pull off on better brooms, on a school broom which is probably a couple of decades old.

Harry landed on the ground and gave the snitch back to the Quidditch captain who still had an incredulous expression on his face. Roger shook himself back to composure. "Right! It's clear who the best seeker is. Congratulations, Potter! And thanks everyone for coming. The first practice session will be on Saturday. Potter, can I have a word with you?"

Harry waited as the rest of the players cleared off. "Congrats, Harry," said Cho with a small disappointed smile on her face before she walked away. She knew when she was beaten and Harry had beaten her squarely.

Roger stared at Harry for a few moments. "That was a very slick move, Potter? How long have you been flying?"

Harry gave a small proud smile. "The first time I flew a broom was during the flying lessons a couple of days back."

"You're joking!" Exclaimed Roger. Harry just smiled and Roger laughed while slapping Harry on the back. "I can't wait to see what you could do with a few training sessions under your belt." He paused in thought. "We need to get you a better broom… I must talk to Professor Flitwick about it," he mumbled to himself.

Terry joined them as they left the Quidditch pitch and gave a whoop of joy when he heard that Harry was chosen as the seeker. Roger quizzed Harry on what he knew about Quidditch on their way to the Ravenclaw common room.


	6. Chapter 6: The Gentle Giant & the day

**Come What May**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Mildly Inspired by Knowledge is Power by Fetucini_

**Chapter 06: The Gentle Giant & Day Of The Hallows**

"Welcome everyone to the first staff meeting of the year," greeted Albus Dumbledore as the last of the professors to arrive took a seat in the staff room. It was a tradition to meet on the first weekend following the first month of classes.

"Before we continue," said Professor Dumbledore, "Is there anything in particular that should be brought to our attention?"

"Mr. Filch reported a couple of students trying to break into the forbidden corridor…" started Professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape sneered. "Let me guess the Weasleys?"

Professor McGonagall smiled coldly at him. "No. In fact he reported two Slytherin boys. Unfortunately they escaped before he could catch them."

"Then, how would he know they were Slytherins?" shot back Professor Snape.

"Because one of their robes tore apart and peace was stuck to a railing. And Severus it was green…"

Professor Snape lost the sneer on his face after that.

"Severus, can I depend on you to make your house understand the dangers in the corridor?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Snape nodded curtly with an inward sneer. He would make an example out of whoever tried to enter that corridor. He sincerely hoped it wasn't Draco Malfoy. That boy can be heap of trouble. How he became a Slytherin without even an ounce of cunning…

"I'd like to mention something," stated Professor McGonagall and on getting Dumbledore's nod, she continued. "Gryffindor has a new seeker."

"Who?" asked Professor Snape immediately.

"Neville Longbottom."

Snape sneered. "Ahh! Yes, the boy-who-lived. I didn't know we are in the habit of bending rules, headmaster, by allowing a first year to play Quidditch."

Professor McGonagall scowled. "There are no such rules, Severus. The first years cannot own a broomstick, but there is no where it is said that they can't be part of the Quidditch team."

Professor Flitwick interrupted their argument. "As we are on the topic of Quidditch, I might as well share my news. Ravenclaw also has a new seeker, Harry Potter."

Professor Snape threw up his hands. "Headmaster, how can you allow this? First the boy-who-lived and now Potter?"

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands silencing the impending argument. "What Minerva said is correct, Severus. First years can be part of the Quidditch team. They simply cannot own their own brooms."

"How good is he, Filius?" asked Professor McGonagall leaning forward in interest. She remembered how good James Potter was and if his son was half as good as him, Gryffindor would be hard pressed to win the Quidditch cup in the next seven years.

Professor Flitwick smiled and stroked his tiny beard. "I saw him perform a flawless wronski feint and kick the snitch out from under the hand of another seeker with his leg, while in a fifty foot dive, and do an inverted sloth grip roll before he grabbed the snitch." He paused for effect. "He did that on a school broom, which as it happened was the second time he ever used one."

Every single professor, even Professor Snape, was impressed into silence.

"Merlin." Professor McGonagall summarized their feelings.

Professor Flitwick smiled. "I think we can expect him to play at the professional level very soon."

Professor Dumbledore didn't miss the coincidence of having the two prophecy children playing seekers in opposite teams. He hoped that wouldn't set the trend for the future. He decided to change the topic. "What about the students so far? How do they fair?"

Professor McGonagall started. "There are a handful of students with good potential in Transfiguration this year. Ms. Granger and Mr. Boot readily come to mind. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom have the potential to be good if they apply themselves more. But… I can say confidently that Harry Potter is the best student I have ever taught. That boy is a genius. You should have seen his transfiguration in the first class. I think in a few years, Albus, he will even rival you."

This surprised Professor Dumbledore. He knew the boy lived with his muggle relatives after his parents were cursed. "What about you Filius?"

"The same Albus. I heartily agree with Minerva. Mr. Potter exceeds even his mother, who at the age of 20 could have gained her charms mastery, in sheer potential. He can already perform fourth year charms."

This intrigued Professor Dumbledore. There was occasionally a student who far outstripped others in a single subject, like James Potter in Transfiguration, Lily Evans Potter in Charms, Severus Snape in Potions… But to have potential in more than one area of wizardry is uncommon. He himself was one such person, who gained mastery in Transfiguration, Potions and later in Alchemy.

He turned to the one professor who he knew would not exaggerate on Mr. Potter's talent. "What do you think of Mr. Potter, Severus?"

Professor Snape, who had been listening to the conversation, was having a very difficult time. When Professor Flitwick mentioned Potter as the new seeker, he immediately thought he would be like his father, lording his status over others. But when Professors McGonagall and Flitwick mentioned Potter's prowess in their subjects, it halted his thoughts. A boy with such talent and with James Potter's attitude would have been much more of a nuisance. And as much as he saw of Potter, that boy kept to himself or spent time with his friend, Boot. He came out of his musings on hearing the headmaster's question.

"Mr. Potter…" here he hesitated as he glanced at the headmaster. That man could see a lie a mile away. "From what I saw of him these past 4 weeks, as much as it pains me to say this… he has the potential and the proper mindset to become a Potions Master if he works hard at it."

This more than anything surprised every person in that room. Everyone knew of the enmity between James Potter and Severus Snape. And for Professor Snape to say what he did…

And soon both professors Sprout and Quirrell agreed that Mr. Potter had similar potential in their subjects. Though Professor Quirrell agreed so that he wouldn't stand out. He didn't really teach the students much for him to know who had potential and who had none.

This intrigued Professor Dumbledore. He expected Neville Longbottom, who against his judgment was provided with a wand and tutoring since he was nine to exceed in the classes. But to find out that a muggle-raised child far outstripped everyone else in every subject was surprising. Not for the first time Professor Dumbledore wondered what it would be like if Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived. He would have dearly liked to see young Neville not exposed to the public at such a young age. But that was not to be. His grandmother didn't allow him to have any influence in that matter and he could see that the boy had become somewhat arrogant. He only hoped that in time, he would grow to be more humble.

As the staff meeting ended, Professor Dumbledore vowed to keep an eye on Harry Potter. If the boy indeed had as much potential as was being heaped on him, he would play an important role in the future.

Harry trudged his way to the common room after an evening of practice. Davis can be a hard taskmaster when it comes to Quidditch. Though Harry was not really complaining. So far the schoolwork provided little excitement to him. He continued on his personal studies, all the time thinking of ways to make a spell better.

Harry glanced at the house… or more of a shack, which was on the edge of the forest. He remembered the first day he went there to meet Hagrid after finding out where he lived from a prefect.

Harry walked up the path to the house and knocked on the door. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "_Back_, Fang —_back_."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "_Back_, Fang."

He let Harry in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

Fang freed himself of Hagrid and bounded straight at Harry and started licking his ears and face. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

Harry laughed and pushed the dog away. "Enough Fang!" The dog let go of him, but stayed close by wagging his tail. Harry wiped the dog slime of his face and looked up at a confused looking half giant. "I am Harry Potter."

Hagrid's face lit up at that. He made it to Harry and gave him a bone-crushing hug. As Harry was turning purple, he finally let go of him. Hagrid wiped the big fat tears of his face. "I thought you looked familiar. Heard you were coming to Hogwarts from Professor McGonagall. Your parents would be mighty pleased."

He pointed to a couch. "Make yerself at home," said Hagrid as he put a kettle on the stove.

After he got his breath back, Harry sat on a couch. "I came to thank you, Hagrid."

Hagrid glanced at him confused. "Me? Thank me for what?"

"I know you visit my parents every Christmas… You are the only visitor they ever had, Hagrid. And I want to thank you for being a good friend to them."

"Never mind that. The least I 'ould do. Your parents were good people, they were. Especially yer Mom… She was the kindest witch." Then he guffawed. "And yer dad, let me tell ya… He was a bag of laughs… I forget how many times I chased him and his friends away from the forest…" Then he realized something. "What do yeh mean, they never 'ad any visitors? Yeh didn't know?"

Harry shook his head and explained what about his blasted relatives.

"The worst kind of muggles they are." Hagrid said as put on some of his rock cakes and passed them to Harry. "How Lily's sister be so different from her, beats me…"

Then, he looked closely at Harry. "You look mighty like him, Harry, yer dad… Though you have Lily's eyes."

"I know," responded Harry with a smile.

After making tea, Hagrid settled himself as Harry described his first couple of weeks at school. Hagrid was initially surprised that Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw, when both his parents were in Gryffindor. He congratulated Harry on being the new seeker.

"Ye know Harry, if ye'd been in Gryffindor, ye would have been friends with Neville."

"Oh, you know him?" asked Harry with a expressionless face.

"Knew him? Of course I knew that tyke. He'd drop by now and then for extra lessons when he was younger didn't he? And he made friends with another Weasley… Those Weasleys… The twins are like yer father, Harry. Always getting into trouble. A couple of pranksters they are."

Harry listened to him while he petted Fang. He heard that about the twins and wondered how they matched up to the Marauders.

Hagrid smiled. "Yeh are mighty good with animals, Harry. Yeh should take the care for magical creatures class in yer third year. I always say, the trick with any animal is to know how to calm it down."

Harry spent a few more minutes with Hagrid and promised to drop by again.

One morning at breakfast Roger Davis approached Harry. "Hey Potter, done with your breakfast? Professor Flitwick wants to see us."

Harry followed Roger to Professor Flitwick's room. "Come in," came the voice from inside when Roger knocked on the door.

"Ahh Mr. Davis and Mr. Potter, come in, come in." Invited Professor Flitwick. As they stepped inside, Professor Flitwick stood up from his table and approached a long package resting in a corner. He took it in his hands and approached the two students.

Harry glanced at the package in excitement. He could clearly see that it was shaped like a broom.

"Now, the staff discussed about this and we decided to find a way around the first year rule of not owning a broom," said Professor Flitwick as he gave the package to Harry, who took it eagerly.

Professor Flitwick chuckled. "Go on, Mr. Potter, I know you are eager to open it."

Harry opened the package to see a brand new Cleansweep 7. "I know this is not the best broom Mr. Potter… But this is what the house could afford at this point. As long as you play seeker, you can hold on to this and if next year you want to buy your own broom, you are more than welcome."

Harry who was still staring at the broom in delight, smiled at the professor. "The broom is fine professor. After all it's the player who's using it that makes the difference."

"Well said, Mr. Potter. I shall expect to see the Quidditch cup in my office for the next few years then, shall I? Merlin knows, it's been sometime since that happened."

Roger and Harry were heading to the common room, while examining the broomstick. "It's a good broom, Potter," said Davis. "Most of the team owns the Cleansweep 6's. I think with this you can get slightly more acceleration."

Harry nodded absently. "When's the next practice?"

On Halloween Harry entered the great hall to find it decorated with floating pumpkins. He spent the rest of the day in less than jovial mood and Terry who was with him all along was confused by the sudden swing in his friend's mood.

"Are you alright Harry? Asked Terry as they got out of their Transfiguration class. Harry scowled at him. "I'm fine Terry and will you stop asking me that?"

Terry put up his hands in surrender. "All right mate, don't get your knickers in a twist. Let's go down to the great hall… Can't wait for the feast to begin. I heard a couple of fifth years raving about the last one they had."

"You go ahead, Terry. I am not hungry."

Terry paused in his step. "You sure mate?"

Harry just started at him until Terry nodded. "Fine. I will get some food then."

Harry nodded absent-mindedly. "I will be in the library."

Harry spent the next hour or so in the library going through an advance charms book Professor Flitwick recommended. He was in no mood to celebrate the day so close to when his parents were cursed to insanity.

As he was making his way back to the common room, he heard running footsteps. He glanced back to see Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley running toward him. He stepped aside from their way and they ran past him without a second glace, turned the corner and disappeared.

Harry shook his head, wondering what the two clowns were up to. That's when, he heard a heart-wrenching scream and it came from around the same corner he saw the two first years disappear. He took off on a run. He rounded the corner when he heard another scream followed by loud smashing sound from the ladies bathroom.

He skidded into the bathroom nearly slipping on the water on the ground. He immediately noticed the stinking smell followed by a 12-foot tall fully-grown mountain troll, brandishing his club at Granger who was huddling inside a bathroom stall. Harry scowled when he saw Weasley throwing some of the broken furnishings at the troll trying to distract it while Longbottom threw the few offensive spells he knew at it, which bounced back on the Troll's thick skin, though they served the purpose of distracting the troll and driving it into a rage. The Troll turned its attention to Weasley and raised its club to crush him.

"_Reducto."_ Shouted Harry sending a pulsing red beam at the club, SHATTERING it into a thousand peaces. The Troll howled in pain, as some of peaces pierced its hide. Harry quickly summoned Weasley and Granger away from the Troll while it was distracted in pain. They were both still in shock. He sent a couple of stinging hexes at them to get their attention. "Get out of here, fools!"

That got their attention and they scrambled out of the bathroom. The Troll by now was looking around for its prey. It turned around to see Harry and Neville still standing there.

"Longbottom," shouted Harry. "Banish the broken sinks at it. Now!"

Neville, who was staring at the Troll in horrified silence, whispered back to Harry. "I… I Don't know how."

Harry gritted his teeth. Stupid, incompetent fool. The Troll bellowed in rage and took a step toward Harry, when he started banishing the sinks at it repeatedly. It served to push back the raging Troll, but wasn't able to bring it down. Harry got an idea and sent a freezing charm at the water lying on the floor converting it into ice. The Troll slipped and fell down shaking the whole room. Harry used that moment to levitate as many sinks as he could and dumped them right on the Troll's head. The Troll twitched and lay silent. Harry waited for a few more seconds in baited breath, but when the Troll didn't move, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Is it dead?" asked Neville in a shaking voice.

Harry glanced at him in disgust. He turned around and stepped out of the stinking bathroom. He leaned against the wall as he saw Weasley and Granger doing the same nearby. He heard racing footsteps and turned around to see Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Quirrell along with Professor Dumbledore walking hurriedly toward them.

Professor McGonagall took one look inside and gasped. "What… What happened here? Mr. Longbottom, explain right now." She asked the only boy who was still in the bathroom.

Professor Dumbledore who took in the devastation, turned to face the boy-who-lived. "Neville? Did you do this?"

Neville dearly wanted to say yes, but he knew that he couldn't possibly get away with it and anyways he didn't want to steal credit from anyone. He was the boy-who-lived.

"We tried to distract it sir, but it didn't work. Every spell I threw at it, simply bounced back."

Snape sneered at him. "Of course they did you stupid boy. What did you expect a simple tickling charm to work on a fully-grown Troll?"

"Severus." Admonished the headmaster quietly. He addressed Longbottom again with his ever-twinkling eyes and grandfatherly voice. "Then, who did this Neville?"

"Potter sir," answered Longbottom. "He blasted its club into smithereens and then banished the broken sinks at it."

Harry, who was listening to the conversation from outside the bathroom, decided it was time leave. But before he could take more than a couple of steps, Professor Dumbledore was at his side. He had the same smile on his face. Harry looked into the headmaster's eyes and he felt a feather light touch in his mind. He quickly cleared his thoughts.

Professor Dumbledore was astonished that an eleven year old has knowledge of Occlumency, but hid it. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you have done a great service to your friends."

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. "They are not my friends sir. I simply heard someone scream and came to help."

Professor Snape, who joined the headmaster, asked the next question. "Why are you not in the Ravenclaw common room, Potter?"

Harry looked at him with a questioning look. "It's not past curfew professor and I was on my way there from the library."

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and Harry again felt a probe, but not as subtle as the Headmasters. Snape scowled as he saw the blasted quill again in the boy's mind. "You were not at the feast?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't feel like going to a feast today."

The potions professor was about to ask why, before he bit his tongue. Of course… Halloween. How could he ever forget? He dropped his gaze to the floor as his thoughts took him to places he didn't want to go, not when he was not alone.

Dumbledore who seemed to have understood the meaning behind his response, was about to ask a question, when Professor McGonagall charged outside.

"What were you students doing here," she all but shrieked at the three Gryffindors. "What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Longbottom and Wesley looked at each other.

Harry was enjoying the show if the smile on his face was an indicator. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Then, Granger replied in a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" gasped Professor McGonagall in shock.

Granger stepped in front of Longbottom and Weasley. "I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."

Harry was impressed on Granger's bold-faced lie. He doubted it fooled the headmaster or Professor Snape, but Professor McGonagall… maybe.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now."

"Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three Gryffindors, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Granger hung her head. Harry glanced at Longbottom and Weasley to see they had a couple of bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses. You can join her as well, Weasley and Longbottom.

The three Gryffindors took off and the remaining professors turned to face the only remaining student, Harry Potter. Clearly everyone was waiting for Professor Flitwick. "Well, Mr. Potter, splendid job on taking down the Troll and very good use of charms. 30 points to Ravenclaw. Now off you go. I am sure your friends will be worried for you."

Harry gave him a quick nod, turned around and walked away. Professor Dumbledore watched as he disappeared around a corner. "I see what you mean, Filius. Quite extraordinary for a first year."

The next few days were full of speculation around the castle. Most of the rumors spreading around had Longbottom single handedly destroying the Troll. Harry didn't do anything to dissuade the rumors. The only person he told the truth to, was Terry and that boy pestered it out of Harry.

He also found Granger, Weasley and Longbottom are quite the friends after the troll incident. He found it quite humorous that Granger dragged Weasley and Longbottom after a Transfiguration class and made them thank him after she did as well. She got it into her mind that Harry needed a friend and tried to talk him into joining her and the other two Gryffindors for what she called study sessions. Harry simply scowled at her as if she was mad and marched off.

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

November also brought the start of the Quidditch season and the practices grew longer and more demanding. But with the new broom in his hand, Harry was practically unbeatable, as he dodged bludger after bludger and disrupted many chaser plays before he caught the snitch.

Gryffindor played Slytherin in their first match a week before and won it after Longbottom caught the snitch. Harry was less than impressed by it. Though Longbottom had a Nimbus 2000, he hardly put it to good use. The only reason he caught the snitch was because the Slytherin seeker was on a much slower broom.

Harry was also surprised when Longbottom's broom started acting up. It went out of control nearly dumping the boy 50 feet to the ground. Harry recognized it as Jinx and looked around with his binoculars when he spotted two people maintaining unbroken eye contact with Longbottom's broom. Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell.

Harry couldn't be sure who was jinxing the broom and who was trying to counter it (if not for that counter, Longbottom would a puddle of goo by now). But if he had to guess he would pick Professor Snape as the one trying to protect the boy-who-lived, simply because of his history with the school. And he knew that Professor Snape was far more cunning to be jinxing a broom in a Quidditch match.

Professor Quirrell was a recent hire, though he taught muggle studies for a year a couple of years back. And Harry always felt slightly on the edge around that man. He decided to keep an eye on the stuttering professor. It does not do well to not know ones enemies.

And just as he expected either professor to win the battle, Granger appeared out of nowhere and lit Professor Snape's robe on fire. Harry burst into a laugh when Snape toppled over Quirrell in his hurry to put out the fire. It also proved his theory as Longbottom quickly got back on his broom and raced off after the snitch.

It had been a week since that match and today was Ravenclaw's first match against Hufflepuffs. They play Slytherins in March followed by Gryffindor in June right before end of the term.

"Good luck, Harry," said Terry as Harry was leaving the great hall after breakfast. He joined the rest of the Ravenclaw team as they made to the changing rooms.

Soon they heard as hundreds of feet were clambering up the stands. Harry stood behind the chasers. "Nervous, Harry?" asked Roger Davis.

Harry shrugged. "Not really."

Roger nodded. He observed Potter a few times and he could tell that little made him nervous. He turned around to face the team. "Good luck team. Let's show then that Ravens can be more than just intelligent book worms." He paused. "Lets show them!" he shouted and the rest of the team joined in.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second Quidditch match of the season between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Here comes the Ravenclaw team…"

On that introduction, the Ravenclaw team got on their brooms and raced off. "And what do I see here? It looks like the Ravenclaw team also has a new seeker. Harry Potter, a first year student. But can he measure up to Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived and a fellow lion? We must wait and see…"

Soon the match started. Harry cut out the commentary and circled the pitch. He saw that the Ravenclaw chasers were slightly better than Hufflepuff chasers. He saw the badgers forming a hawk head formation and raced toward them to disrupt it. Through the corner of his eye he saw a bludger heading for him. He increased his speed as he dashed toward the opposing team chasers and just as he was about to collide with them, he swerved away and the bludger flew into the Hufflepuff chasers causing them to drop the Quaffle, which was caught cleanly by Roger David, who flew toward the Hufflepuff goal and put it in cleanly.

The play went on with Harry helping out his chasers whenever he could, but all the time keeping an eye on the Hufflepuff Seeker and a lookout for the snitch. He disrupted the Hufflepuff chaser formations more than a few times and by the time he spotted the snitch, Ravenclaw was leading 80 to 10. As soon as Harry saw it, he rocketed towards the Slytherin stands, where the snitch was hovering.

"Harry Potter has seen the snitch!" Jordan screamed into the microphone.

Harry knew it was his the moment he saw it. The other seeker was not near enough to beat him to the snitch even on his faster broom. That's when Harry noticed a bludger, as well as one of Hufflepuff's beaters heading for him.

He wasn't in a position to roll out of the way as the bludger might hit the broom. If he diverted its direction now, he will lose precious momentum and might lose sight of the snitch. So, he held on to the broom with one hand and jumped into the air. The bludger passed safely between him and the broom. The snitch then decided to take a dive.

Harry landed back on his broom while directing it into a dive, did a sloth grip roll to get a better angle at the snitch and caught it cleanly between his fingers. He came out of the dive and raised the fluttering snitch in the air.

The stadium was quite for a moment before it burst into applause. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch with some of the coolest flying seen at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw wins 240 to 10."

The Ravenclaw team congregated around Harry whooping in joy and Harry couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay guys.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas and Pre

**Come What May**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Mildly Inspired by Knowledge is Power by Fetucini_

**Chapter 07: Christmas and Presents**

The huge win against Hufflepuff put Ravenclaw in the lead not only for the Quidditch cup but also for the house cup. Harry became an overnight celebrity in the Ravenclaw tower. Everyone knew he played a significant role by winning quite a few points, (135 points to be exact according to Terry), in classes, but his performance in the Quidditch field pushed his fame to an even greater level.

Harry didn't care about it, though he didn't like to be whispered about when ever he walked in the corridors. It put him on the edge to be started at continuously.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

As Harry was heading out of the great hall after finishing dinner a couple of days before the Christmas vacation, he saw Malfoy heckling Longbottom.

"It's a pity some people can't celebrate the holidays with their parents… Hey Longbottom, I heard you were staying here… Why? Your grandmother doesn't want you either?" Malfoy laughed along with his Slytherin cronies.

Longbottom was about to get to his feet when Granger pulled him down and whispered something in his ear.

Malfoy glanced at Harry, as he was walking by and smirked at him. "What about you, Potter? Longbottom at least has a grandmother… Do your parents recognize you yet? Are they still insane?"

Harry stopped and turned around. He saw Malfoy and a few of the other Slytherins laughing. He remembered each and every face. He narrowed his eyes and smiled at them and then turned around and walked away. He found the perfect victims for his next prank.

Many students and professors wondered if Harry would retaliate and were surprised when he walked out calmly. But McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape knew that smile. They had seen it on James Potter's face the few times before the cause of that smile suffered some of the more vicious pranks seen at Hogwarts. The two head of houses shivered in recollection of those memories.

Ron Weasley watched Harry walk out of the hall. "Did you see that smile? It was creepy…"

"I wonder what happened to his parents. I will send a letter to grandmother." Mumbled Longbottom to himself.

"But don't forget to ask her about Nicholas Flamel and continue searching in the library," said Hermione.

Ron whined at her. "But Hermione, we already searched most of it…"

"Not in the restricted section," smirked back Hermione.

Longbottom goggled at her.

The next day, which was the last day before Christmas holidays began, Harry sat down for breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. Slowly the rest of the school joined including the Slytherins.

Within moments a few students at the Slytherin table farted loudly. Most prominent of these students were Malfoy and his cronies. The rest of the Slytherin students looked at them in disgust. "What's with you Malfoy, ate too much?" asked one-seventh year student, snickering.

Malfoy tried to respond, but it came out, as a Donkey's braw. Then, his ears grew longer like donkey's ears and his nose grew outwards like tree branch. The rest of his cronies suffered similar changes. There was a moment of silence before the three houses erupted into laughter, while the Slytherin house erupted into chaos, though some students in the snake house did enjoy the show.

All the while one spectacled Ravenclaw student ate his breakfast calmly with a small smile playing on his lips.

It took the professors the entire afternoon to calm the hysterical students who were pranked and undo the changes. Unfortunately they couldn't get rid of the farting, as it was one of those things, which looses its effects with time. This alienated Malfoy and his friends from rest of the Slytherin house as none would want to go near them.

Most everyone knew who the culprit was, but the professors had no proof to punish Harry. That was the day; the legend of Harry Potter began.

Later that day, Harry helped Professors Flitwick and McGonagall in decorating the great hall. It was the first time he decorated a Christmas tree and he enjoyed it greatly. He was never let near the Christmas tree in the Dursley's house. He was locked in his cupboard under the stairs and he spent his time imaging a Christmas with his parents, while peering at the tree from a slight crack in the door.

Once the holidays started, Harry spent most of his time by himself to Terry's consternation. When asked, he simply said he was working on a project. He did spend an hour or two playing exploding snap or wizard chess with Terry. Both games were new to the two muggle-raised children and they enjoyed learning about them. Harry particularly liked the sarcastic comments his borrowed chess pieces were making at him.

The day before Christmas, Terry met with Harry for dinner. Because there were only 16 students total in the castle, there was only one table for both the children and the remaining staff. Though Harry did notice that the headmaster was not present for dinner.

"Hey, Harry, do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?" whispered Terry over some fries. Harry looked at Terry strangely. "Why?"

Terry leaned forward and Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of subtlety. "I heard Longbottom and Weasley talking about him. They were trying to find more information on him in the library. Something to do with the third floor corridor and being guarded by a fluffy… whatever that is."

Harry scowled in thought. Nicholas Flamel was famous for many things. But his most important discovery was that of the Sorcerer's stone, a stone, which can grant immortality and turn a normal metal into gold. He needed to look into this.

Terry nudged him out of his thoughts. "So, who is he?"

"He is a famous alchemist."

"I wonder why the 2 gryffs want with him."

Harry glanced at the two boys to see them whispering something in each other's ears.

The next morning, Harry woke up and was surprised to find a few Christmas presents before his bed, as he never got any at Dursleys. Mostly they were chocolates from people he helped during the study sessions, including a couple of third years.

Terry gave him a nice pair of Seeker gloves and Hagrid a small hand carved flute, which Harry liked immensely. He also got "Charms – ordinary and extraordinary," from Professor Flitwick and "The Animal Within," a book on becoming an Animagus from Professor McGonagall. Harry was also surprised to find a box of chocolates from Granger again thanking him for saving her from the Troll. He sighed and put it aside with the rest of the chocolates.

He looked at Terry who just finished his larger pile of gifts. Probably from his parents thought Harry with a bit of envy. He pulled a small box from under his bed and gave it to him. "Here's my present."

Terry looked at it curiously. "What is it?" he asked as he ripped open the package to find a Quill and an empty inkbottle. Not knowing what to say at that strange gift, he thanked Harry hesitantly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's not any quill you idiot. I enchanted it myself."

Terry looked at it with his eyes raised. "Oh! What does it do?"

"Well, I saw how most of the students don't even bother taking notes in classes like History. So I enchanted this quill to take the notes for the student."

"Cool!" exclaimed Terry. "How does it work?"

"There are instructions on the bottle, read them."

Terry took hold of the bottle and squinted at the numbered directions. "Put ink in the bottle. Touch wand to the quill. Dip the quill in the ink and write the following lines."

He glanced at Harry. "What's with the lines?"

Harry, who was reading the Animagus book, responded with his eyes still fixed on the book in front of him. "Those sentences have all the 26 English alphabet in them. Once you write those sentences, the quill remembers your handwriting and will use it the next time."

"Brilliant mate!" exclaimed Terry. He continued reading the instructions. "Once you finished writing the lines, deactivate the quill by tapping your wand to it. Then, tap your wand twice on the quill and read whatever you wish for 30 seconds, and deactivate it. To add another voice imprint, tap the wand twice on the quill and point it in the direction the voice is coming from. To activate the quill for taking notes, put it on parchment and tap it with your wand. Keep the ink bottle within 1 feet of the quill."

Terry immediately got up and got his wand and ink filler. He followed the instructions to the letter. After he finished writing the lines and reading out what he wrote, he put the quill on a blank parchment and tapped it with his wand. The quill flew into the air and hovered a couple of inches over the parchment.

"Cool!" exclaimed Terry and then was surprised, when the quill wrote that word on the parchment.

Harry smiled proudly at the quill. It took him a few weeks to figure out all the enchantments over it. He got the idea during his first history class. "Now it will write only what you speak. If you want to include someone else lets say… like Professor Binns, then tap your wand twice to it and point the quill in his direction for 30 seconds and it will record his voice too."

Terry slapped him on his back. "Brilliant mate! Thanks so much. You know you should think of selling these to other students…" he stopped on seeing Harry's smile. He knew that smile. It meant that he already had something in mind.

"Oh, I am not going to sell them. You are!"

"I am?" asked Terry a little bewildered.

"Yes, and I will give you 20% of the price."

That brought a smile to Terry's face. "Cool. How much do you want to sell them for?"

"For students, 12 Galleons."

Terry nodded his head. "Good price. Not too high and not too low. There are about 350 odd students here, right? So if you even sell like half of them, that's like 2,000 galleons."

"Yeah and this is just the beginning. Over summer I will be talking to my Gringotts manager to sell this in shops in Diagon and other magical alleys."

Terry laughed. "Harry Potter the savvy business man. You sound like my dad sometimes. He does a lot of investments too."

Harry's ears perked up at that. "He does? What kind of investments?"

"Mostly in technology companies around the world."

Harry thought about it for a minute. "I'd like to meet him one day."

Terry smiled at that. "Sure mate. Maybe I can drop by summer at your place and bring him along."

Harry observed how Terry didn't invite him to his house, but left it alone.

"So what are your plans today?"

"Visiting my parents with Hagrid," said Harry as he packed away all his presents. Terry nodded silently. After Malfoy's comment, Harry explained to him about his parent's condition even though he didn't ask about it.

That day, after lunch Hagrid and Harry flooed from Professor McGonagall's room to St. Mungos. Harry was excited to see his parents after over 3 months. The matron saw them approaching and smiled at them.

"Ahh… Harry and Hagrid. I was expecting you both. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too, Madame," responded Harry followed by Hagrid.

They stepped into the long-term ward spell damage ward and approached James and Lily's beds. As they stood before the couple, their eyes raked over Harry and that of Hagrid. They both sat on the provided chairs, though Hagrid glanced around before tapping his umbrella on the chair enlarging it much to Harry's surprise.

"Keep it to yerself, will ye Harry. Strictly speaking I'm not allowed to use me magic." Harry nodded, though he wondered why he was not allowed to use magic.

"Hello James. Hello Lily. Merry Christmas to yeh both. Guess who's with me… Your son Harry. Yeh would be proud of him James. The best flyer Hogwarts had ever seen. Yeh as well Lily… He's the best in his year in all classes I reckon by what Professor McGonagall says bout him." Hagrid rambled for a few more minutes telling them all about the what's happening at Hogwarts. He even mentioned Neville Longbottom, and how everyone's glad he got rid of you-know-who.

Harry let him, keeping half an ear open, while he was absorbed in staring at his mom and dad. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be waitin outside, Harry. Take yer time."

Harry nodded and Hagrid left after giving the couple of a teary eyed good-bye.

After he left, Harry scooted closer to his parents and took both their hands into his. "Hi mom, hi dad. Hagrid's a good friend isn't he?"

They both looked at Harry with a vacant expression, though they were smiling a little bit. Harry kissed them both and gave them a hug. "Merry Christmas. I have a present for you. I made it myself."

He took out two silver rings from his pocket. And if one looked closely at them, they would see runes inscribed in the inner surface. And if one were adept at translating runes, they would know that they mean – 'With All My Love, Harry'.

Harry put each of the rings on his parent's fingers and kissed them again. "I love you so much. This is my first real Christmas. One with my family."

He spent the next hour with them just holding their hands and now and then imparting them with his thoughts or ideas on what he wanted to do.

He bade them goodbye, his mood grimmer than it was before. He always found it hard to leave them alone in the hospital. But he knew what he had to do and he was determined to do it.

He thanked Hagrid who was waiting for him patiently outside the ward and they flooed back to Hogwarts.

That night the Christmas dinner was spectacular. Harry had never in all his life imagined such a Christmas dinner. A dozen fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Terry and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Professor Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy Weasley nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

Though his mood was initially sour, Harry enjoyed listening to the idle banter. It was somewhat relaxing. He also noticed that Longbottom and Weasley were very excited about something.

When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. He shrunk all the items he collected and gave them to Terry. "Take them up for me will you? I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Terry shrugged and took them with him. He was used to these kind of odd requests from his friend.

Harry waited outside until he saw Professor Dumbledore ready to leave and then approached him. "Professor Dumbledore? Can I have a word with you please?"

Dumbledore turned around to see who addressed him and smiled at the sight of Harry. "Ahh… Mr. Potter. Had a good Christmas?"

"I did sir. Thanks. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course my dear boy. I am always available for a chat with a student. How about we take this to my office?"

Harry nodded and followed the headmaster who was humming a tune and moving quite fast for someone his age. Soon they reached a gargoyle and it jumped aside. "You will normally need a password for the gargoyle to open. But as I am the headmaster, it opened on sensing me."

Harry nodded as they climbed on to a revolving staircase, which carried them up stairs into a lobby with a heavy door, which opened as they approached it.

Harry was keen on seeing what the Headmaster's office looked like and wasn't disappointed with what he saw. Hundreds of silver instruments were distributed throughout the room. A couple were whirring around emitting small smoke rings now and then. A large telescope was located right before a window. But the most magnificent feature of the room, was a beautiful red and gold bird, Harry knew was a phoenix.

On seeing Harry, the phoenix gave a trill and flew up into the air and swooped down landing before him on the table. It looked into Harry's eyes for a couple of seconds, before it gave another Trill. Harry reached out to stroke its head and the phoenix gladly rubbed its head on Harry's palm.

"I didn't know there was a phoenix here, headmaster."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Not many do, my boy and I am surprised you know what Fawkes is. But then again, maybe I shouldn't be… Wonderful creatures phoenixes are. And Fawkes seemed to have taken an instant liking to you. Quite extraordinary."

Harry shrugged though he gazed at the Phoenix in fascination. It's not everyday you come across an immortal being. Fawkes suddenly jumped up from the table and landed on his shoulder. Then, he gave a loud Trill before he burst into fire covering Harry entirely with it.

But Harry didn't feel hot or was even hurt by it. On the contrary he felt like he was being hugged and it was very pleasant. Soon the fire abated and Fawkes flew back on to its perch. Harry who had his eyes closed, opened them and bowed slightly to the magnificent bird with a smile on his face. "Thank you Fawkes," was all he said.

Professor Dumbledore was more than surprised by what happened. Fawkes never acted like that, not even for him. Yes, he did travel through flaming, but that happened in less than a second. Never was he blessed with Phoenix fire, which was legendary among those who knew of the immortal birds. It was said they blessed only those who they respected and saw as equals. This more than anything else, firmed his decision to keep a strong eye on Harry Potter.

"You are a very lucky person, Mr. Potter. Not many can claim to be blessed with a Phoenix fire."

Harry nodded absent mindedly as his mind was still revolving around the warm feeling he had. It felt brilliant! It also made him feel somewhat light. Like a heavy burden has been removed from his shoulders.

"So, how can I help you today Mr. Potter?"

Harry came out his thoughts on the question. "I recently acquired my father's journal professor and it said that he loaned you a family heirloom, an invisibility cloak… I was wondering if I could have it back."

Professor Dumbledore face remained impassive, but inwardly he cursed himself and the boy sitting before him.

"Ah… Yes! I remember the cloak, Mr. Potter. As you know, it's been many years since I got it. I seemed to have forgotten where I had stored it…"

Harry looked crestfallen. "Please sir, it was a family heirloom, passed from father to son…"

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand. "Enough said my boy. I will get it back to you… Though I would need to look for it." He stroked his beard thinking. "I think this summer will give me ample time to look into it. Rest assured my boy, I will get it to you by the time you start your second year."

Harry nodded with a smile. It seemed fair to him. "Thank you sir. I best be going now…"

The headmaster chuckled. "Indeed… It's almost curfew. Have a good night."

Harry nodded and left the room. After the door closed, Professor Dumbledore slumped into his chair. Why couldn't the lad have asked him a bit sooner? He thought with James, the way he is, no one else knew about the cloak and just last night gave it to Neville Longbottom.

The headmaster knew that Neville would need access to such a cloak and that was the only one he had. Though he also knew that it was no ordinary cloak. If he was not mistaken, and he very rarely was, that cloak is part of the deathly hallows. It was unfortunate that he couldn't get the wand to work after he defeated Gellert. It was no more than a mere stick in his hand.

He didn't expect the cloak to work for him, but he couldn't miss the opportunity to examine it. For him or any other person other than Harry Potter, who's the rightful owner of the cloak at this point, it will act as any ordinary invisibility cloak, if even the simplest one of those can ever be called ordinary. But he expected Harry to be able to get more use out of it. Though he didn't know how.

The headmaster shook his head. He should have simply given the cloak to Harry and acquired a new one for Neville. Merlin knows he had enough funds in the order account to cover such a purchase. But he never expected James to maintain a journal and for Harry to find it. He needed to think of a way to rectify the situation. There is no way he was going to alienate someone like Harry and that made his decision. Once he acquired a new cloak, which he was going to place an order for in the next few days, he would exchange that with the cloak Neville had and give the original cloak back to its rightful owner, Harry Potter.

Unknown to the headmaster, Fawkes was staring at him while he was in his thoughts. Once he made a decision he put his head under his wing and went back to sleep.

The next afternoon Terry forced Harry to participate in the snowball fight, which the Weasleys and Longbottom joined. Covered in snow they trudged up the stairs into their common room.

As the winter vacation wound down, Harry spent more practicing magic and taking Ollivander's advice to heart perfecting it to the extent he could think of. On one of those occasions he was in the library, he came across Longbottom and Weasley arguing about something while browsing nearby books. Harry hid behind the shelves and listened to them.

"Let's go back to the common room, Neville," said Weasley.

"But I want to know what that bloody dog is guarding," whined Longbottom.

"But we looked everywhere…"

"I want to go back to the restricted section."

"Are you out of your mind? You know you were nearly caught by Filch yesterday night and that bloody cloak of yours doesn't work for two of us."

That got Harry's attention. Does Longbottom have an invisibility cloak as well?

"Well, it's day time now, isn't it? Maybe the books won't scream. We must find out what Snape wants to steal. Remember what Hagrid said? He is one of the professors guarding it."

Ron huffed in irritation. "Maybe we should just ask Hagrid. He did slip up and tell us about Fluffy and Flamel."

"Yeah… Why did Hermione have to go on a vacation?"

Harry stood silently as the two Gryffindors walked out of the library talking about a mirror. He understood that a dog called Fluffy was guarding something that belonged to Nicholas Flamel and Professor Snape wants to steal it… at least according to those two. And Hagrid knows about it as well. He also knew what ever it was, must be on the third floor.

That night after he was sure Terry was sleeping, Harry got up from his bed and made silently to the common room. He worked on this one charm all afternoon to get it right. He found it in the book Professor Flitwick gave him for Christmas. It was called the Disillusionment charm and makes a person merge with the background if done right.

He tapped his hand over his head and muttered the spell for the charm. He felt like he broke an egg over his head and it was solely trickling down his body. He looked down on himself and saw his body take the color and texture of the couch behind him. He moved his hand around and was sure that if one observed properly, they can make out his outline.

He stepped out of the common room and headed for the third floor corridor. He walked in silence with an ear out for Filch or any professors roaming the castle.

He climbed up the stairs and arrived on the third floor corridor. There was only a single door and he tried to push it open but it was locked. He pointed his wand at it and muttered _"Alohomara,"_ opening the door.

As he pushed open the door and stepped inside to find himself face to face with a huge three-headed dog. The dog was slumbering before it heard the door open. It slowly opened his eyes with a growl, irritated at being woken from its slumber.

It stared at Harry for a full second, before it gave a bark, which sounded more like a welcome, than a threat and started waging its tail.

Harry stepped closer, his wand in hand, and reached out to pet the dog. "You are fluffy?" he asked surprised. The dog gave a low bark and wagged its tail, enjoying being petted.

"A strange name for a Cerberus…" whispered Harry, though he didn't know that it was a real animal until now. He only heard of it in his Literature class a couple of years back in a muggle school.

"So Fluffy, what are you guarding here?" he spied the trap door immediately after he saw the dog. "Can you lift your leg fluffy?" asked Harry, again putting desire behind his words.

The Cerberus obeyed and lifted its huge paw from over the trap door. Harry lifted the door to see nothing but darkness beyond it. He pointed his wand and muttered _"lumos,"_ and there was light.

"Devils Snare," wondered Harry on seeing the creeping plant, which lay below the trap door. He recognized it as a trap and wondered what other traps were waiting beyond that. He was not stupid enough to venture into the unknown without a strong reason to do so.

He closed the trap door silently, when Fluffy nudged him whining, asking to be scratched. "All right, all right," Harry said absentmindedly.

He scratched the dog for a few more minutes, before he bid it good-bye and walked out of the room. Harry walked along with his mind full of ideas on what kinds of traps were laid by the professors. He didn't realize he was on the fifth floor until he stepped on to it. His feet were carrying him to the astronomy tower, which he found very peaceful when it was empty.

As he was about to step on to the stairs leading to the sixth floor, he came across a door emitting silver light from under it. He approached it cautiously and found it slightly ajar.

Sneaking through the cracked open door, Harry was met with a sight that surprised him a great deal. Neville Longbottom's head was floating in mid air, as he stared intently into a beautifully constructed mirror.

It looked like his theory was proved correct. Longbottom does have an invisibility cloak. Harry stuck to the shadows and entered the room. He was surprised when a shadow moved across the room. It was as if another invisible person was moving about.

As Harry stared intently at the shadow, he was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore become visible. He stood away from the mirror as he observed the 'Boy-Who-Lived' who was still staring into the mirror in fascination and wonder. The headmaster had a disappointed air about him.

"Back again, Neville?" he asked gently, causing said boy to jump in fright and spin around to see the aged headmaster smiling at him.

"I…I didn't hear you come in sir…" the boy stammered nervously.

"Strange how short sighted being invisible can make you." Professor Dumbledore joked taking a seat beside Neville on the floor before the mirror.

"So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the wonders of the Mirror of Erised" he stated, and it was then that Harry spotted an inscription on the mirror itself: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Harry stared at the weird message intently, wondering if it was in some foreign language until he realized the first word was desire but spelt backwards. He quickly decoded the rest of the sentence to read: _I show not your face but your hearts desire_

It made Harry wonder if Longbottom wasn't in fact being vein, but was shown what his heart desires the most by the mirror?

"I…I didn't know it was called that sir" Neville responded after several moments of silence.

"But I expect you've realized by now what exactly it does?" Professor Dumbledore prompted, seemingly deflating when the boy answered in the negative. "It…err…it shows me being cheered on by lots of people…" he said quietly. "It shows me being a Quidditch star and…and famous," the boy said with a blush on his pudgy cheeks.

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy," Professor Dumbledore urged and Harry understood why the old headmaster was disappointed with boy-who-lived. Though Harry wasn't surprised. It was in line with what any 11-year-old would want… and that made Harry wonder what he would see.

"How did you…?" Neville began only to be cut off gently by Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible Neville," he stole a glance at the mirror before turning back to the boy. "Now; can you tell me what you think it shows us all?"

Neville shook his head, looking ashamed that he didn't know what Dumbledore was asking him.

"Let me try and explain it – the happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and only see himself, as he is, does that help?"

Neville frowned and looked to the ground for a few moments before answering. "It shows us what we want, whatever we want…"

"Yes and no" Professor Dumbledore said slowly. "It shows us nothing more and nothing less then the deepest desire of our hearts. You, who want nothing more than to please others who have high expectations of you see yourself doing just that in a role that you could do that most easily."

Harry resisted the urge to snort; no, it showed that Neville was an attention seeking little prat. Though he couldn't really fault the boy. "Ronald Weasley," continued Professor Dumbledore, "who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone and the best of them all. However, this mirror neither gives us knowledge nor shows the truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they've seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what they see is even real or possible."

Neville looked at the mirror in a new light as Professor Dumbledore paused to let the information sink in. "The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow and I ask that you not go looking for it again. If by some chance you _do_ come across it though, you will now be prepared. Now before you head off to bed, I shall impart on you one last piece of advice; it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live – remember that." Harry's eyes widened slightly when the headmaster's eyes flickered over to his direction ever so briefly before returning to Neville.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Neville asked, as he stood up and adjusted his cloak around him.

"You already have, but I can allow just one more if you must" he said with a smile.

Neville smiled back before asking. "What is it you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Neville just stared at him incredulously but Harry didn't believe the venerable headmaster for a second.

"One can never have enough pairs of socks" he defended himself. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair – people insist on giving me books."

Dazed by the unexpected answer, Neville left the room and closed the door behind him with a soft click and heavy groan. Harry and Professor Dumbledore stood in the room together in silence, both knowing that Professor Dumbledore knew of Harry's presence.

"The disillusionment charm is one of the more difficult charms to master, Mr. Potter," said Professor Dumbledore. "I don't think I ever heard of a first year being able to cast it successfully."

Harry made himself visible and stepped out of the shadows. "One does what one can, Professor."

"Indeed… Indeed," answered the headmaster.

"If you don't mind me asking professor," asked Harry as he took a step toward the mirror. "You seemed disappointed with Longbottom?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Was I? It seems I was expecting too much from the lad."

Harry shrugged. "What did you expect sir. He grew up in the lime light of the British wizarding world. He was the product of his environment… I guess as we all are." Then, he glanced at the mirror and saw what he expected to see. His parents standing on either side of him. All three of them were smiling and holding hands. Harry knew it wasn't real yet. But someday…

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts "What do you see?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry glanced back at the mirror. "I see the future sir, the future." Then, he turned around and walked away disillusioning himself and leaving an old man to his thoughts. "What a boy-who-lived he would have made," whispered Professor Dumbledore fervently as he stared at the spot Harry had occupied.

"Good luck… Harry Potter."


	8. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I'm extremely sorry for the delay in updates.

This story is not dead. I promise you that.

I'll be updating this and the rest of my stories by mid April.

I was working on my own original fiction series. The first part was released yesterday on Amazon and its free today and tomorrow (02/07 & 02/08), check it out.

.com/Killer-For-Love-ebook/dp/B00762QYUK/

I have 3 short stories and 1 novella planned for release on Amazon before mid April, after which I will start work on fanfiction again.

Thanks again for your interest and patience.


End file.
